Mary Scarlett
by Andy Anne Spencer
Summary: Mary is the younger, untold sister of Will Scarlett, who has served Robin happily for many years. But when Guy of Gisborne seizes Robin's lands and his title, Mary now has to cope with having a cold man as a master, but can she be the one to melt his dark heart. Warning: Guy is also a bit OOC with Mary.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC show, Robin Hood, nor do any of its characters, settings or anything related to it whatsoever.**

 **Prologue**

 _If I were to start with "once upon a time" then you'll think this is a love story and that I am the damsel in distress, or a princess, who will live happily ever with my Prince Charming. I'll tell you my prince is far from the typical Prince Charming. I still love him for who he is. These stories are not always a fairytale._ Robin Hood is not legend. It is a _true story that really happened. Most of you think it's the classical legend. I'll tell you now, this is how it_ really _happened_

* * *

 _ **1189 AD**_

 _Locksley..._

Robin and I were always good friends, but when he said that he was going to the Holy Land to fight for King Richard, I almost fell apart. He was taking Much with him. I would be alone again, but then I had my father, and my brothers, Luke and Will. The most terrible thing that happened was that my mother, Jane died of starvation thanks to the new sheriff's taxes. I was now fifteen years old. I am the middle Scarlet twin. Then, I go down stairs from the quarters only to see tyrannical guy of Gisborne sitting on the table.

"May I help you, Sir Guy?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear the news, Mary?" Gisborne said. "I am now the new lord of the manor. I'm your new master now."

That was when I wanted to scream. He towered over me, being as I was 5'2 and he was the size of a giant.

Knighton Hall...

After the new sheriff, Vaisley took over, the former sheriff of Nottingham, Edward of Knighton still took up residence in Knighton hall. He lived alone with Marian, since his wife died so many years ago. Marian was my best friend. After Robin left, she got really mad and angered that he ran away from hom. I saw Marian doing some kind of work. She looked up from her work and looked at me.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" Marian asked.

"My Lady Marian," I said while curtsying to her.

"Come, come Mary," Marian said, "We're friends aren't we?"

I nodded, but didn't answer.

"What's wrong? Is it your brothers? Your father?"

I shook my head.

"No. There is a new Lord of Locksley. It's Sir Guy of Gisborne. Right now, I'm supposed to be working but..."

"Mary Scarlett!" someone shouted. It was of course, Gisborne. I sighed and clutched my eyes tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir Guy, I asked Mary to come down here for a certain manner." Marian said.

"Well, next time can you ask to borrow one of my servants before they go running off?"

"I promise it will not happen again."

Marian bowed her head and Guy looked at me.

"I expect you to be there to serve my dinner," Guy said. I nodded before he sneered, got back on his horse and rode off.

I nodded

* * *

Marian wasn't any help. I really tried talking to her, but we could not agree on anything. I just told her to forget it and we moved. on. "Rosemary, tell me about yourself," Guy said.

"You wouldn't want to hear about boring old me," I told Guy.

"Come on, Rosemary, or do you prefer Mary?"

"Mary, please," I said with out looking at him and setting down his food at the table.

"Come on, tell me about yourself. I'm ordering you, woman."

"What is there to tell?" I asked. "My brothers are Will and Luke, who is annoying by the way. I have a father named Dan and a mother named Jane. My best friend is Marian, and I love riding horses, and also cooking Locksley's food most of the time. I am his favorite maidservant after all."

"I really don't want to talk about that person who abandoned his woman, Lady Marian," Sir Guy said. "I think that I will try and woe her heart now since she is available."

"Yes but other men will be after her."

"Well then, I'll be the one to court her and win her heart."

 _Good luck with that_ , I thought.

* * *

 _ **1190 AD**_

The first few days with Gisborne here really got annoying afterwards. He'd been here for one year, and still had no conscience. He was only human, though and humans weren't always perfect. He had ordered me around and I was the only one who was actually allowed to serve him his food and give him his wine.

"Mary, job for you," Gisborne said as he crossed his arms. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

He clicked his tongue.

"Come now, don't be so rude, Mary," Guy said.

"Sorry, Master," I said quietly.

"Now that's more like it," Gisborne said and smiled sadistically. I rolled my eyes. "It's quite simple really, I just want you to stay an extra few hours."

"What for?" I asked.

"Finishing my room up."

I did what he told m, and went to bed at ten o'clock at night.

 _Scarlett House...April 9th, 1190 AD_

My mother's health wad declining rapidly. She gave my brothers and I food. She called for me on a stormy night. The doctor came, and said she didn't have much left. How could she do this to me before my sixteenth birthday. I still needed my mother.

"No mother, you can't!" I begged her.

"Mary, s-s-stop f-f-fighting with me," Mother said. "Promise me you'll look after your father and brothers for me. P-P-Promise."

"I promise, Mummy, I promise!" I cried.

"I know you will," Mother said. Remember to always have kindness in your heart. And a-always follow your heart."

"I promise, I swear on your grave I will," I said.

"And one more thing," she said and smiled. She weakly went to her necklace and pulled it off. She showed me her wedding ring and slipped it on the chain. "With this necklace on, I'll always be with you. Goodbye, my Little Rosie."

And then she died, and that was when I started to cry.

 **1191 AD**

Guy was really sick one winter. No one was allowed to see him because the Physician, Pitts, ordered a quarantine. We still made the meals and we still gave the physician the food to feed Guy. I hoped Master was feeling alright. Then, Guy went soft on me a little bit, but he still had me work hard. I hoped the years would go by fast and Robin would soon return to Locksley, and our home will be whole again.


	2. 1 Will You Tolerate This?

**Chapter 1**

 **Will You Tolerate This?**

 **Part 1**

Rumor had it that Robin came home from the Holy Land and had a bleak man with him, but also was coming home. I looked out the window to see if the rumor was true. They were because I saw Robin walking home with Much. Three years had really gone by fast and I ran out the door.

"Robin! It's me! Don't tell me you don't recognize Mary!" I shouted.

"Mary? Not little Rosemary," Robin said. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen years old, sir," I smiled as Robin hugged me.

"Come on, Thornton and Hannah are waiting for you."

"What about me? That's low, Mary!" Much cried.

"Oh hush I haven't forgotten about you, Much," I said with a smile and I hugged him back.

"Thornton," Robin said.

"Welcome back, sir," Thornton said with a smile and hugged Robin. "You should've seen Mary day and night. She's been up every day, waiting for you to come home.

"Oh is that so?" Robin said, looking at me. I blushed.

"Because, I am worried about you. That's what friends do for other friends," I explainedas RObin clapped me on the back.

A bath for the master, Hannah, and, er, fresh clothes immediately," Thornton commanded Hannah.

And me, too," Much added.

"Pardon?" Thornton said, a little puzzled.

"Thornton, Much is no longer my manservant," Robin explained. He put his hand on Much's shoulder. "In recognition of his services to me in the Holy Land, he is to be made a free man! I am granting him the fields and lodge at Bonchurch. Until then, he is a guest in my house."

"And I would like a plate of something, while I bathe," Much said as he gave Thornton his bow.

"Very well," Thornton said. Much didn't realize he was going to the servant's quarters.

"Much, that is the way to the servants' quarters," I corrected him.

Much stopped and turned around at me.

"I knew that," Much said as he turned to the privileged room.

"Welcome back, Locksley," Gisborne said, appearing out of nowhere. I did my best to ignore my former master and my new old one on focus. Now, Robin told me before that he and Gisborne hated each other since the moment they met, which was when they were children. Having these two in the same room would end terribly. "Now, I have kept your lands for you. I have managed your estates to the best of my ability under the guidance of the Sheriff. And I would appreciate more respect in front of the populace.

"How many years have you been here?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Three years, four winters."

"And yet you still do not have the respect of the populace?"

"My men and I will leave directly for Nottingham."

My servants will help you pack.," Robin sneered and playfully looked at me.

"No," I snapped then Robin turned away from me.

"You've taught Mary to be more spirited after you left," Gisborne commented then they went back on buisness. "How was the Holy Land?"

"Bloodthirsty."

"I understand the King is winning, thanks be to God.

"He's killing more people."

"Ah, is that not winning?"

"Show me an argument ever settled with bloodshed and then I'll call it winning.

"Do not pretend that you do not love war. I've seen you fight."

'When?"

"I do not recall.

"I have changed."

"Ah. The Council ofNobles meets tomorrow in Nottingham. I've no doubt the Sheriff will call a feast to celebrate your safe return.

"Goodbye," Robin said dryly, straight to the point.

"Goodbye." Gisborne turned his attention to me. "Goodbye, Miss Scarlett."

"Goodbye Sir Guy," I said, being painful at saying those words as he remembered me calling him master most of the time.

"One thing," Robin said before Guy went out the door. "I shall celebrate my safe return, too, by pardoning any and all wrongdoers from my estates awaiting trial or punishment."

"Only the Sheriff can pardon, you know that."

"It is custom for the Sheriff to accede to his nobles' requests on such matters.

"Well, then I suggest you take it up with the Sheriff.

I later went up stairs and collected things Much had upstairs.

Was it horrible, the war? What was it like? " I asked

War is for... for men, Mare," Much explained. "You would be upset."

Yeah? I heard that dying men always ask for their mums," I said and put the rose pedals on the bath's ledge.

Much then started eating them.

"Much, that's for the bath," I told him.

He spit out and answered with, "I knew that."

"Sure you did," I said sarcastically before leaving the room. I saw Robin packed up, ready to leave again.

"Might I ask where you think you're going."

"To see Marian," Robin answered. "And sir Edward."

She might not want to see you, Robin," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He moved out of the way for me to pass. I went back home and saw Will and Luke being arrested by the Sheriff's men.

"What's wrong?" I asked my brothers, but the guards shewed me away and ran up to Father. "Father! What have they done wrong!"

"They think they stole bread!" Father yelled and I hugged my father. It was first my mother and now my brothers. I was having a really bad life the past few days. Robin returned and I ran up to him.

"ROBIN!" I shouted and came up to him.

Mary, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Benedict got frightened. He told Gisborne's lot who took the flour with him," I sobbed, after remembering what my father told me.

"Your brothers," Robin said sourly. I nodded in sorrow. They've taken them to Nottingham. Robin..." I pleaded.

I will resolve this. I will talk to the Sheriff, I promise.," Robin said. I nodded.

"Thank you," I said.


	3. 2 Don

**Chapter 2**

 **Will You Tolerate This?**

 **Part 2**

I waited for Robin to respond afterwards. What was taking him so long? I just wanted to know if he would talk to Vaisey, the Sheriff of Nottingham. He called for me to await for him outside of the door with the Counsil of Nobles. Back then, Guy let me in on these meetings. Instead, with Robin, I was not allowed since I was _not_ Gisborne's servant anymore.

The Sheriff and Gisborne came out, and I stayed silent as they talked.

"Mary, if you're here to see Gisborne-"

"Here to see my brothers with Robin, Milord," I interrupted him.

"Oh, la-di-da-di-da," the Sheriff said as he walked away. I looked at Gisborne slightly.

"MARY, there's nothing you can do for them," Guy said softly as he put a possibly reassuring hand on my shoulder. Robin later glared at Guy with his hand on my shoulder and Gisborne left.

"Now I remember the bright side when you left," I said and Robin chuckled humorlessly.

Robin stopped for no reason until I saw Marian was there talking with him and she looked sarcastic at him before she saw me and walkjed away and Robin was looking at her as if she was the only thing he'd ever had fallen in love with.

"Alright, lover boy," I said, "Much is waiting fot us, and if I'm not mistaken, so are my brothers and another peasant.

"Bring out the Locksley lot," the Jailer told the man. ANother man imprisoned shouted, "Hey, jailer! Jailer! That's me! Jailer! Are you listening? I'm from Locksley! Jailer! I'm from Locksley!"

"Never seen you before in my entire life," I told him. "I'm Rosemary of Locksley and you're not one of the people of Locksley."

I walked into the interview room where my brothers and Benedict and Robin, and Much were standing together. I stayed quiet as the interrogation began.

"Give your names."

"Will and Luke Scarlett," Will said.

"What is your crime?" Robin asked.

Will answered, "Living in the wrong place at the wrong time, living under an evil sheriff. Where do our taxes go? They go to

Nottingham, to the Sheriff, to his birds—"

He was an interrupted by a slap by one of the jailers and I had to keep my col down.

"Name." he told Benedict Giddens

"Benedict, son of Richard Giddens, serf of Locksley." Benedict said.

"What is your crime?" I asked.

"Flour," Benedict said.

"Are you guilty?" Robin asked. Giddens said nothing. "What is your punishment?"

"Don't know." Benedict said.

"Hanging? No, surely not." Much said.

Robin! Mary! No. Luke shouted. No! Please, I beg you! They told me you'd Save us! My dad told me you'd save us!"

They were led away from the group.

"Do you mind? We don't tell 'em if it's the dangle. They kick up a hell of a stink," the Jailer said. and I tried to keep cool at it.

"For stealing flour. Hanging?' Much questioned.

The Jailer explained, "The Sheriff wants an example. We've just had word—"

"I'll be speaking to the Sheriff. Meanwhile, you treat this prisoners well, or you will have me to answer to," Robin said.

We turned to leave until the Jailer said, "You've got one more,"

Robin impatiently sat back down as the Jailer brought in a strange man who was smiling. "You're not from Locksley.

"I know, but you saved me once before," the man said.

"That was a long way from Nottingham. Here I am known," Robin said. Mary have you seen him before?"

"Nope, not in Locksley, Master," I answered.

"Look, you're saving those others, you'll save me. For my wife... my newborn babe," he lied.

"You said your wife was expecting," Much said.

Oh, caught in your own dirty lie, Allan A Dale, I thought.

"Nope, she had it!" Allan said.

"Your lies today may be your undoing," Robin said. I cannot save the others, and now I fear you will share their fate."

"What fate?" Allan asked.

* * *

Robin, Much and I turned and leaved for to see the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Huntington, you're missing your own feast," the Sheriff said when we got there. "Rumors abound."

"What rumors?" Robin asked.

"That you are weak. That you have returned weakened from your exertions in the Holy Land," the Sheriff answered.

"My master returns with honors, honors from the King!" Much protested and Robin held up a hand for him to be quiet. Much wasn't even a servant any more, so why would he become a person who still calls him Master.

"Well, the greater honor would have been to have stood and fought with him, surely?" the Sheriff asked.

Robin said, ""I have visited my peasants in your dungeons. They have committed grave crimes."

Robin!" I shouted, but he ignored me.

"Which would make all the more compassionate your gesture of pardoning them."

"Pardoning them? I will see them hang in the morning. You yourself said that we risk rebellion. We must have order," the Sheriff said. This man killed my brothers, and I'd kill him, but let him die and NOttingham would be raised to the ground.

"It is custom for the sheriff to hear his nobles' requests for clemency," Robin said, but the Sheriff ignored him.

Then, the sheriff said, "By the way, in your absence we nominated you to oversee tomorrow's entertainment.

"No."

"Oh, you don't want these rumours of weakness to spread, hm?" the Sheriff said. "Better scotch them now, otherwise we'll all pay."

* * *

"Well? Don't just stand there. If the Sheriff 's men see—" Marian said when Robin, Much and I came to her.

"You might give them the pleasure of your company?" I asked

"Grow up!" Marian said jokingly as she pushed me slightly on the shoulder before we ascended into her house.

"Forgive me. I could not welcome you before," Edward said.

"How did this monster become sheriff ?" Robin asked.

"I did not watch my back. Prince John gives out the shires in his brother's absence. My bid was not accepted," Edward answered.

"What can be done?" Robin asked.

"I can do nothing. I am watched. And I must think of my daughter," Edward said and I smiled shortly. "When I do speak out, no-one listens. Robin, it is down to you, my friend.

"Well, what can we do?" Much asked.

"Play Nottingham's game. Speak to the lords. Slowly you can turn them," Edward answered. "Do not make the mistake I and others have made and make your dissent public. Consolidate your position quietly."

"I do not have time. Tomorrow I am to order the hanging of four of my own peasants." Robin said.

Well actuallhy it's three because one, Allan A Dale claims to be part of Robin's village, but isn't, I thought.

"It will be the long game, I'm afraid." Edward said.

"Will and Luke Scarlett cannot wait. Benedict Giddens. Allan A Dale," Robin said.

"You must let them die." Marian said regretfully. "It is a test. Fail it, and there will be consequences. This is not a game—"

"My daughter speaks when she should not," Edward said once he silenced Marian with his hand. "But she is right. You have no choice, Robin. Hide your temper, bide your time until you can act decisively...or kiss your lands, if not your life, goodbye

* * *

Father walked through the door while I was sewing. I was not attending the execution of my two brothers, and two innocent men.

"Mary, it's time to go," Father said.

"I'm not going to watch my brothers dangle from a rope until they are dead," I said with a tear in my eyes. I looked at my dad and he nodded sodenly before leaving.

"Goodbye, father," I said.

The next day, I woke up. It was the beginning of a new day, but then I realised that most of the things we had were gon. Father's room was empty, as were Luke's and Will's. This was strange. No one was there, Father had abandoned me, and I was left alone.


	4. 3: Sheriff will Have OUr Tounges (S1E2)

I could not watch the Sheriff taking tongues out of people's mouths. Gisborne was Lord of the Estate again. I should be working, but I couldn't stand it at hour that passed, no one was talking.

"I have come to visit Robin of Locksley, but find him not at home," the Sheriff said. "Perhaps one of you would like to inform me of his whereabouts. He and I need to have a little chat, a conversation."

 _Or maybe to kill him_ , I thought.

Nobody knows?" the Sheriff said, turning to Gisborne. "Nobody knows. Then... there is a reward. Shall we say £20? And then all of a sudden, somebody does know."

"Loosen your tongues or lose your tongues!" Gisborne shouted.

Fear struck in my heart. Out of all the things people value, it's their tongues. The authorities were nodding at each other. They grabbed the one man previouly insulting the Sheriff and he announced, "Cut out his tongue... one an hour... until somebody talks."

They cut off the man's tongue and he screamed in agony.

Then he started mocking us by putting his fingers and pretending like he was cutting out his tongue.

"Another hour," Guy said. This is not necessary. Where is Robin? A pause. Talk!" Even the Sheriff is startled. Gisborne continued He will never be your master again. You need have no fear of reprisals from him. I'm your master now...for good."

"It is unfortunate. A man goes to war, his spirit can be damaged, his vision blurred, his understanding of law and order," the Sheriff Lectured. I rolled my eyes as he spoke. "This is what has happened to Robin. I have heard that there are camps in the Holy Land where men are taught to hate their own land, to return home to wreak havoc and destruction. Maybe this is what has happened to Robin, we don't know.

What we do know is that... by his actions in Nottingham, your former master, he did not, as some of the romantics among you might believe, strike a blow for freedom. Make no mistake about it. He perverted the course of justice and in so doing, he attacked the very fabric of our state. Hm? The state that we all work for, the state that we all pay our taxes for. He would rob us of that. Of our taxes, of our hard tongue, I suppose."

The guards were stealing Alice, of all people. They couldn't hurt one of my friends. They jsut couldn't! Louise read my body language and advised against it, for I might be the next person whose tongue gets taken out.

The scissors were almost at her tongue until an arrow hit the scissors. Robin I knew it. They ordered the guards to find him. He showed himself after while.

"Good scheme, Sheriff. Very effective," Robin said sarcastically. "Impressive logic. Now, I wonder. If I tell you where I am, can I claim the 20 pounds? That would be a pound or so for each family here. Eat a whole winter off that."

"Amusing... Erm, put down your weapon. You're surrounded," the SHeriff said in a surprisingly small voice.

"I am Guy of Gisborne, the new lord of this manor and soon to be Earl of Huntingdon. Your presence here is no longer required. Put down your weapon," Gisborne said. Robin did and he was tied to Gisborne's horse.

"You're a fool Robin of Locksley," I sneered at him as I walked passed him as we were all dismissed.

"Very effective, miss Scarlett," the Sheriff said sarcastically. I said nothing and continued walking home.

Later that Night, I stopped by to Guy and said, "Welcome back to Locksley manor Sir Guy."

"Well it's good to be back, Mary," Gisborne said. "Honestly I'd think you'd rather missed me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Good night, Master," I said and headed out the door

"Say that again," Gisborne requested. I swollowed down my fear and turned to Gisborne.

"Master," I answered.

"I like you Mary. I think I should keep you around when I leave for Nottingham tomorrow. That's an order. Be here for our departure.

"You already did let me follow you anyways. "

This time I went home. When I went to bed, I had thoughts of Robin Hood on my until morning. I was doing chores and then I stopped when I saw food and money for me. I looked everywhere for someone who might have the guts to give me something worth it. No one would be there, but a guardian angel was watching me, and I knew it was from my brother, Will Scarlett.


	5. 4 Guardian ANgel (S1E3 Part 1)

Guy was true to his word. He _did_ let me into the Council of Chambers. He claimed I liked this because I was allowed back into the Council of Nobles.

"The villagers of Nettlestone report that Robin Hood killed an innocent bailiff today," the Sheriff said.

I widen my eyes briefly before shaking off the expression, standing way behind them. They were suggesting Robin killed a tax collector this morning. I hardly believed that. Robin wouldn't kill a soul unless he absolutely had to.

"This is marvellous, isn't it? What drama. Because now, even his beloved villagers will lose patience when their heroes start picking them off. What else are they saying?" Vaisey asked Guy.

Hood was fulfilling a promise to prevent an eviction," Guy answered. I slightly gulped.

"War has addled his brain. I'm not at all surprised," the Sheriff said. "So, what do you propose we do?"

"Immediate reprisals against villages," Guy answered.

"Joderic would not want that. Why should more innocent people suffer because of his death?" Marian said, even ignoring her father's hand to silence her. "The same people who witnessed and reported the crime? And did this strategy of reprisals work in the villages before? No.

"Marian is right," the Sheriff said. I was surprised at what Vaisey just said. "We will not be going down that road again. De Fourtnoy, alternatives?"

"There is a... political advantage to be had here," the Master at Arms said.

"Robin Hood has given us the high ground, we should keep it. My thoughts exactly," the Sheriff said.

"We could have the town criers announce what's taken place. Make sure everybody knows that an... an innocent was killed."

"Good. We are going to win hearts and minds."

"My lord," Guy said and the sheriff stopped. "I still believe actions rather than words. If I had the resources, I could deal with him. I could hunt him down."

"Very well. We'll do both and may the best man win," the Sheriff said and left.

I was walking freely when I stopped and listened on at Marian and Guy's conversation.

All these dogs for one man?" she asked GIsborne.

"Yeah, it was my idea. The master-at-arms would have us do nothing," Gisborne scoffed.

"You are in competition?" Marian asked, with slight curiousity in her voice.

"He's a little man promoted too far, and anyone would make a better master-at-arms

Politics. Even when my father was the sheriff, I could not grasp the intricacies. He sent me here, by the way. He thinks it is safer with a killer on the loose."

"You say a killer. You do not think it is Hood?"

"Thinks quickly. Whoever it is, he thought it would be safer here in the castle."

"No, that's not permitted."

"Oh.' she said softly.

"I'll talk to the Sheriff," Gisborne said.

"Thank you, Sir Guy," Marian said.

I pretended to walk in and pretending not to hear what they were talking about. He told the hunters, "Right, I want a line sweeping south through the forest. Let's show de Fourtnoy how to hunt down Robin Hood. With these dogs, he will run."

"To where are you going, Sir Guy?" I asked with him looking back at me then back at the dogs. When he said nothing, I spoke more. "Cause it's sounding interesting.

"Mary, you're not coming if that's what you're thinking. What if there are outlaws out there?"

"Oh, so you do care?"I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Alright, alright."

"You're to stay in the castle until I return, do I make myself clear?" Guy asked. I nodded. He pat my shoulder. "Good girl."

"I'm not a dog you know," I said sarcastically. The dog looked at me. "No offense."

I know," Guy said. "I'm only outlooking for your well-being after your father abandoned you," Guy said.

Thanks for reminding me," I said sarcastically.

With that, he left with Marian me alone.

"Now, I need someone to look out for you," Guy said.

I can look after her for you," Marian said.

"I'm not sure if I'm asking the right person, Lady Marian," Gisborne said.

"Well, then you've asked the right person," Marian said. "Because, I'm her best friend after all and have known her since we were children. "

"Thank you, Marian," Gisborne said and left with his men on the hunt for Robin and his merry men. (Hopefully the Merry Men name catches on because I just came up with it).

"Mary, I don't know how you liv with him," Marian said pitifully. "Come on. I told Gisborne I'd look after you.

I smiled sympathetically as we explored the castle alone. "He's always watching me. It feels weird, crazy. Did I say weird already?"

"Yes, you already did," Marian laughed as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Robin believes the Night watchman is behind these attacks."

"Robin's a fool, why would you listen to him?" I asked. "You don't believe him, do you?"

"Robin's wrong," Marian said. "The Night Watchman is not behind this."

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"Because, the Night Watchman helps people, not kill them," Marian answered.

I shrugged at that, fully agreeing with her before we changed the subject.


	6. 5 The Wrath of Gisborne (S1E3 Part 2)

While Marian and I were walking down the hallway, an arrow hit a woman.

"Guards!" Marian and I shouted.

The guards came up and de Fourtnoy came out.

"Lady Marian, Mary, come away, if you please," Fourtnoy said.

"How could this happen? I thought you had the castle locked down!" Marian shouted.

"You must go back to your rooms. It is not safe here," de Fourtnoy said and we rushed into Marian's room.

"I can't take it anymore!" I shouted and ran out the door.

"Mary!" I heard Marian shout, but I ignored her and ran down the hallways. I felt pain shoot up my leg and fell to the ground. Then everything went black.

* * *

The next thing I knew was that I was in whatever it was. It was either an infirmiry or another room.

"Oh, what happened?" I asked.

"You were shot in the leg and blacked out," Marian said, finding her at my bedside.

I got up and hissed in pain.

"Shh, it's alright, Mary. Just lie still. Doctor's orders. I asked for them to bring you here instead of the infirmiry."

Thanks Marian," I said.

"I must go. I will be right back."

I ignored her anyways and limped down the hallway.

"Mary!" Guy said as he walked down the hallway. He

"I'm fine, Master!" I said to clenched teeth.

grabbed my shoulders and flipped me side to side. "What happened?"

'I-I ran out of Marian's room and th-then I was shot in the calf," I breathe out at last. "Physician said thatI shoulld have stayed in bed.

"Something we both agree on," Guy said and released me.

"How long have we been friends, Master Guy?" I asked.

"Never mind," Guy said. , with a hint of viciousness in his voice.

"Wait where are you going?" I said, turning to him.

"My servant's just been shot. Do you think that I'll stand for it? I won't!" Gisborne shouted.

"Guy? GUY!" I shouted and started following him.

"What is going on here?!" Guy shouted, very angered "Three people have been killed under your nose and one had been injured! My serving girl!"

"Master, it's nothing!" I defended myself.

"Quiet Mary, this is no concern of yours!" Guy shouted.

"Well, that is unfortunate," de Fourtnoy retorted.

"It's incompetent."

"And what have you achieved? You found some food, the remnants of a picnic, but Robin Hood, no!"

"At least I found something, which is more than can be

said for you!"

"Well, you said that—!"

The Sheriff shouted, "Shut up! A couple of women! Grow up!

"Forgive me. All these killings..." Marian said as she handed the sheriff his goblet and approached De Fourtnoy. "...they are attributed to Robin Hood, but what proof is there? There were no witnesses. How could he have moved about the castle unchallenged by your guards? And you, yourself, must have been there moments before the maid was killed?"

"That I cannot recall," the Master at Arms replied.

"And from one point of view, the killings have been useful, no? Giving you the chance to shine?

" Marian said before heading out the door.

"Mary, you're staying in bed here, no excuses," Gisborne said. I nodded and headed down into my guest rooms that Marian had lent to me.


	7. To Catch a Killer (S1E3 P3)

Wherever Marian was at, it took her really long. I slept in the bed room until Robin busted into my room. I blinked to adjust my eyes and saw Robin. He hurriedly went underneath the blankets and held a finger to his lips before covering his body completely, so I went back to "sleep" and was startled by the sound of the Guard coming in and seeing me in my night gown, and I was hugging the sheets to my breast.

"Sorry Miss Scarlett," the Guard said and closed the door.

Robin got out from under the covers.

"So, this is you with your hair down?" Robin asked. I shook my head.

"Get out of my bed, Robin!" I snapped at him and he did.

"You cannot be here!"

"Shh! Do not be such a spoilsport, Mary," RObin whispered. He checked to see now one coming out and then came back to Mary.

"Listen, Marian's been trying to think about who could have done this. I think she thinks the killer is de Fourtnoy, the master-at-arms."

"Because?"

""Well, he was right there when the maid was killed. And think about it, a murderer on the loose merely consolidates his position. The situation is in his interests."

"Well, I intend to change the situation."

"You think just because you want to change things, you can?"

"It's hard to change the things you do not want to change."

"And what about just getting away while you can?"

Robin sat next to me on the bed, "Why? When we're having so much fun?"

"Oh! Does anything touch you, Robin?" I asked him.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked.

"It means you wander around as if nothing could hurt you. As if arrows would bounce off you. I do not think I've ever seen you hurt."

"Oh, I have been hurt."

"Tell me," I said.

He lifted up his shirt for me to see.

"I was wounded, in battle. Sarecen attack on teh King and now I've got this bad boy," RObin said and I looked at it closely. " I feel when innocent people are shot down. I feel when my men are hunted like animals. I feel when good people turn against me."

"Miss Scarlett!" a guard said, interrupting us.

"One moment!" I shouted.

"I must search your room," the Guard said.

"Go out!" I called.

By the way, your investigations,Good work!" Robin said. He kissed me on the forehead and gave me a hug before leaving. "Let's see if you're right tomorrow," Robin said and looked back at me. "And I will see you tomorrow, won't I?"

"Of course you will," I answered as he left otu the other doors.

After the guard was searching, I went back tobed and slept soundly ready to meet Robin in the morning.


	8. Problem Solved (s1e3 Part 4)

With Gisborne gone, I ran up to the hill and into Sherwood Forest. I told Thornton that I had to meet up with Robin, and he luckily allowed me to go. When i reached up to the village we were meeting up to, I saw Robin's gang ready.

"I missed you," I said as I hugged Will. He huggedme back and released me.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Will said. "Well, you already know Robin and Much. Royston White, Allan A dale."

"Oh, I remember you," I said, looking at Allan.

"Really?" Allan said.

"Trying to bust a move Allan?" I asked him and he stepped back. I looked at the big man. "And who's this?"

"This, is Little John.

"Wait, you're Alice's John, aren't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Now I see where she gets her charm, Will," John Little said as they continued.

Nettlestone

The Outlaws, Robin and I scattered. Robin and I were at the same place, hiding behind a tree and a bush, where we could see Guy and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Guy made his speech.

"Fellow Englishmen," Gisborne started, "your Sheriff and I bring you a gift. That gift is the reminder that we are free and we should walk free. Today, your Sheriff and I show no fear. Today, we defy Robin Hood. Today, we walk among you to show that life goes on. We will not hide or cower in the face of outlaws. We will not change our lives to suit their campaigns of terror. We hold our heads high. Laws exist to protect us. If we allow Robin Hood to flout these laws, if we support him when he undermines basic justice, the taking of flour or bread, then where will he stop? We give him the right to ignore another law, For that, too, is a law made to protect us. . Your Sheriff and I share your horror at the murder of innocents. And we stand here today to show that we are united—"

An arrow flew passed the decoy that was running away and hit one of Gisborne's men.

"Robin, did you see that?" I asked. He wasn't listening. We both stared at the fleeing man and Robin and I chased after him. Much came around and Robin pinned his victim down.

What do you think you're doing?!" Robin shouted. We looked at Robin and his struggling victim. "You're killing innocent people! What kind of man are you?!"

He finally unmasked the Nichtwatchman. It revealed to be...

"Marian!" Robin said in shock. "You're the Night Watchman?"

"Night Watchman or Nichtwatch-woman?" I asked.

"There's no time for this," Marian snapped. "I know who's trying to kill the Sheriff. It's Joe."

"Joe Lacey? Robin said in shock.

"No, Joe Candycorn," I said sarcastically.

This was unnoticable. We cought up with him and he was ready to fire another arrow at the Sheriff.

"Joe!" Robin shouted.

"Put it down."

"You let me do this, Robin," Joe said.

"Why did you kill them, Joe?" I asked him.

Marian came and readied her arrow but didn't draw it yet.

"My Ruth, Mary, she worked all her life in the castle. When she lay dying, where was the Sheriff ? Did he come and visit? Did he send food? No. He sent Joderic because we hadn't paid our taxes. He put us out and she died like a dog on the street. And now, so will he."

"You kill that Sheriff, Prince John will send another one. And the people of that village will be tortured because the Sheriff died there!" Robin implored.

"It's just me then. What, am I the only man in Nottingham who can say what he likes? Do what he likes?"

"Matthew! The miller's boy!" Robin said.

"That was an accident. The Sheriff moved."

"And the Sheriff moved the next day, when you killed three more, stableboys and washerwomen?!" "The Sheriff 's leaving," Joe said.

I looked at the man leaving on his horse.

"Look, let me do this terrible thing, Robin!"

"No. Put it down," Robin said as he and Marian drew their bows. "Joe, put it down. I will shoot you"

Joe shot at the sheriff and Robin a nd Marian set their arrows. We ran down the hill and watched as Gisborne took a sword, ready to strike. I gasped when Marian hugged me with one of her arms over my shoulder and hid my face in her shoulder as Guy killed Joe Lacey.

Poor Joe. I understand his grief, but why did he kill so many and injure Mary?" Marian asked.

"He didn't." Robin said.

"Well, who did?" Marian asked Robin.

"Let's go." Much said and we left.

Later in Nettlestone, I walked in the forest to the village with Marian, Much and RObin.

Can I ask you a question?" Robin asked her. "Why do they call you the Nightwatchman when you come out in the day?"

"I don't normally. You know I can't be seen. And I did not choose the name."

"Bah. Anyway, you do not need to do it any more, day or night.

"Now you're here, you mean." I asked.

"Yes!" Robin said.

"My father had me taught to fight." Marian said. "He wanted me to have choices in the world. And I choose to help the poor. You are not about to stop me doing that."

"But does your father know what you're doing?" Robin asked.

"He thinks I enjoy embroidery," Marian said.

Robin laughed and Marian laughed. I had some feeling that Robin and Marian still loved each other.

"Give me a moment? I have a mill to open," Robin said. He went up to Kate and gave her the money from the Sheriff.

"Take this." Robin said. "It's for you and Owen, in memory of your son."

I walked down, or more like limped, down to Kate and told her, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank y-y-y-you, Mary," Kate said through her sobs and I nodded and looked back to Robin who looked back at Little John,.

"John?" Robin said. John went up to the wood and ripped them off of th emills, kicking hte door backwards. "I hereby declare this mill...open for business!"

"God bless you, Robin!" the men said. I went back up to Much.

"He has to have the glory, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Glory? Nah. I think he just wants to be loved," Much told me.

Now it was a beginning of the new era for the people of Nettlestone.


	9. Parent Hood (S1E4 Part 1)

**Chapter 8**

 _ **PARENT HOOD**_

Annie and I have always been best friends. She is my second best friend after Marian, but the three of us togehter don't hang out togehter. It was only a few months ago when we found out she was pregnant with Gisborne's son eight months before Robin returned. I came to her house and found Annie lying on the floor the one day, screaming in pain.

"Annie!" I shouted.

She was clutching her stomach.

"MARY!" Annie roared. "I'M GIVING BIRTH! GET HELP!

I ran out of her house and had to ride on Cecily and she ran really fast being an Arabian horse. It was at Matilda's house and I knocked on her door fast. Rosa answered it.

"Mary, what are you-" Rosa asked.

"Rosa, I need to see your mother. It's my friend, Annie, she's in labour!"

"Mother! Mary's here to see you!" Rosa called for ehr mother.

Matilda came out.

"Mary, what are you doing-"

"Trying to save my friend. She's in labor.

"Let me get my things,"Matilda said. She took her things and w e rode to Annie's house. I waited outside until Matilda came out.

"Well?"- I asked.

"It's a healthy baby boy and th emother is doing fine, dear," Matilda said.

"Thank you," I said and went into the room.

"Come in, " Annie said. I entered and sat down next to her.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked Annie.

"Seth. I'm naming him seth," Annie said with a smile. "Meet your godson, Mary."

The last time I held a baby, it was my brother, Luke even though I was a little girl at the time.

"Hi seth," I told the baby. "It's your AUntie Mary."

The baby continued cooing as I held him. He had Guy's wild look, but I ignored the baby's look. I just focused on the tiny baby in my arms before giving him to his mother

What would it be like to have a baby and become a mother.

Today, at the Council of Nobles, I was the guest of Edward and Marian, staying in their house again. It was like living there. Edward admitted it would always be my home.

"Good news from the village of Clun," the Sheriff said as he sat down. "No more outbreaks for a fortnight. The pestilence, or whatever it was, is gone."

"Then we can lift the quarantine. Feed the survivors."

"No, the people of Clun, they are a grubby people,

the great unwashed. Low on taxes, high on moaning.

The quarantine remains.

"They must be fed. They will die." Marian spoke out.

"Marian..." Edward warned, but was ignored when the Sherif busted in.

"Ah, sweet. My dear, you have to understand, these are incapable people. They do not look after themselves. We must not, we cannot... nanny them."

"But how can they look after themselves if we will not allow them to leave their village?" Marian said. I saw that Edward was really angered by her na dwished her to be quiet.

"I agree. This is a conundrum." He walked the frond of the table and looked at Marian. "Another conundrum is this. Whom do I tax to pay for the food for the hopeless of Clun? Hm? Do I rob from Peter to pay for Paul? No. Simpler to keep the quarantine in place and the after one or two weeks, we say that the village has been cleansed. I may house my garrison there."

"You cannot let healthy people die. It is barbaric. If it became known we have delib—" Mrian continued.

"Interesting, hm? This fire in your belly." Sheriff interrupted her, but ignored the glare Marian gave him. "Is this reason talking? Or is it frustration? Frustration at being how old now, and still a maiden?"

a guard came and whispered domething in the Sheriff's ear and he nodded in response before looked back at the rest of us.

"Excuse me. I have other business."

I wanted to see my godson, Seth. I learned Annie did not want to keep the baby and took it to Kirklees Abbey. One night, I wen t ot Kirklees Abbey. I asked if a baby had been given to the nuns, but none of them ha dheard of the name Seth. The baby never made it. What if Annie was to find out he was not there?


	10. Punishable by Hair Cut (S1E4 Part 2)

**Chapter 9:**

 _ **Punishable by Hair Cut**_

A couple of hours later, Guy came up to me as I was sweeping.

"Good afternoon," I told Guy.

"Mary, are you busy?" Gisborne asked.

"No, why, sir Gisborne."

"How is your leg?"

"Better than before, Master," I said with a smile on my face.

"Come on, Mary," the master said. I put down my broom and followed him.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked as Gisborne led me to his horse.

"To meet the Sheriff in Knighton Hall," Gisborne answered.

"He'll call me a bad word," I said.

"No he won't because I won't let him, Mary," Guy said.

The years that passed by, you could say he considered me a "friend", if he ever had one that is.

"Why are we going to Knighton Hall?"

"Because, Lady Marian has broken a rule," Gisborne said. I knew what he was talking about.

"She went to the quarintine," I said. He froze. "Didn't she?"

"How did you know that?" Gisborne asked.

Iwas going to tell him Marian told me, but then he'd yell at me for not telling him.

"because, it's highly obvious she outspoke herself, and protested about it not beign lifted," I answered instead.

"Just get on the horse," Guy said annoyed and gestured for me to sit behind him.

"Ah Gisborne," the Sheriff said. Then he was taken aback when I was there. "And Mary. What are you doing here?"

"Giving her an example when the rules are broken and consequences need to be answered to," Gisborne covered. He was lying, I knew it, but partially it was the truth too.

Exciting, isn't it?" the Sheriff said sarcastically. "A clue: no."

Rumours abound. The pestilence is over," the Sheriff said.

"It is over." Marian snapped, standing at a post.

"No, no, my dear. That was between you, me, the Council of Nobles, and this lady over here, who I trust won't spill anything about it." He was gesturing to me and I nodded scarecly saving my neck because my father didn't need another woman of the house gone. "You see, now we have a problem. Either I say you were wrong, you made a mistake, and leave the quarantine in place."

"I was not wrong," Marian sneered.

The Sheriff continued, "Or... or I say you were right, lift the quarantine, let the layabouts live, and then look for somewhere else to house my garrison."

"Then say I was right," Marian said.

"No. You see, there's always a catch," the Sheriff said, putting a grape in his mouth. "In politics, there's always a deal. If I were to say that you were right, then I would lose face. Well, that can't happen, hm? We must have authority. So, I'll have to punish you. For your outspokenness."

"Punish me?" she said daringly and my eyes widen.

Vaisey went up in her face. "I do not listen to suggestions that you were consorting with Robin Hood. That would be unforgivable."

Funny because she probably was, I thought.

"What punishment?" Marian asked.

"Oh, don't worry, nothing personal. Just politics," Vaisey told Marian "It would have to hurt, though."

"What punishment!" she yelled again, but then he and Gisborne left. Lady and Sir Knighton looked at each other fearfully.

I was very scared for Marian. And most of the execution was set. It was terribly sad and I didn't want to see this at all. What were they doing to her?

"Marian," I said quietly and was about to go down the crowds to talk to her.

"No, no," Guy said as he grabbed my arm. "Just watch."

"Long and flowing. Sweet," the Sheriff said.

We cannot have challenges to our authority. The law applies to everybody ," he said and pointed to Marian, "even the privileged."

Marian's hair was being cut by a pair of scissors. I got really scared that she would be killed. She was much better being alive and have short hair than being dead. After Gisborne released me I ran to a freed Marian with her hair cut.

"I'm sorry, Marian," I told her. She just stared at me and left to the coach that was waiting for her.

She just needs to cool down, Mary," eDWARD said. He put a hand on my shoulder before getting in the coach and they drove away.

One day in Nottingham and I saw that Gisborne was held at knife point by Annie.

":Murderers! I will kill you!" Annie shouted.

"Annie!" Guy shouted at her.

"Do not move!" Annie shouted. "You left him in the woods! You said he would be safe! You left him to die! Our son! Our baby!"

"Gisborne?" the sheriff said aind tutted Guy.

They freed Mrs. White and started running.

"Mary, get out of here! Now! Guy shouted at me.

"But-" I said.

"Go Mary!" Guy shouted. I ran out the gate as the fighting continued.


	11. Sad Goodbyes (S1E4 Part 3)

**Chapter 10**

 **SAD GOODBYES**

Robin appeared into my room.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Roy's dead," Robin answered.

"What?"

"He sacrificed himself for Annie and Seth," Robin said. And they're having a funeral. Will you come?"

I nodded.

I later met the outlaws, Annie, her son Seth, and Mary, but I just introduced myself as Rosemary to her. We gather around a bonfire built and John set the pyre on fire, watching Roy's things being destroyed. It was his sacrifice for us all.

"Him... I liked," John whispered to me, as I was the clostest next to him. I went to Mary and held out a rose for her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said quietly to Mary, Roy's mother.

"Thank you, Rosemary," Mary said quietly and threw the rose in the fire.

The gang, Annie and I were walking away together with her baby in her arms.

"If you ever need anything, Annie, I will be glad to help you," I whispered to her. She looked at me then smiled softly.

"Thank you, Mary," Annie said as she hugged me. I hugged her back before her carriage came with Marian. She looked alright with short hair. "And, I hope you will still be Seth's godmother."

"Yes, I will," I promised. SHe got on the carriage

Your hair?" Robin said shocked.

"It was a nuisance to wash," she answered as Annie got on the carriage.

"-Thank you, my lady," Annie said.

"Lady Glasson is a good mistress. You will be well looked after... and Seth, too," Marian said as she smiled.

"And you, too. Thank you. From me, but... especially from..." Annie said, "and thank you for being a good godmother, Mary. I smiled at her.

"Go. You have a long journey," Marian told Annie, but mostly the carriage driver.

Will said, "One thing. We, erm...Here. Open it later."

"Thank you," Annie said to Will before the carriage walked away.

"I am going," Marian said, points back over her shoulder with her thumb, "this way."

"And i'm going," Robin said, pointed the other direction and the gang turned away. I shook my head.

And you young lady, are coming with me to Knighton Hall," Marian said.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because Gisborne is this close to sending out a search party for you," Marian said and I got behind her on her horse. I didn't know why I was behyind people's horses today.

We rushed up the steps and she led me to a guest room.

"Quickly, take off your over-dresses and take your shoes off and lay down," Marian said. I quickly did that and I got in the bed.

 _ **Third POV**_

"Sir Guy, what can we do for you?" Marian asked him.

"Where is she?" Guy asked.

"Who?"

"Mary. Is she here?"

"She's sleeping."

"I've been wondering where she has been all night.

"Sleeping in my mother's old room," Marian answered.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Mary needs her rest, that's what she needs."

"Good day," Gisborne said and turned away. Marian quickly closed the door and went up to her room, finding Mary sound asleep.


	12. Poor Souls (S1E5 Part 1)

**Chapter 11**

 _ **POOR SOULS**_

Guess what? For my day off tomorrow, I get to help Robin and his company for today. I was bored at home with nothign to do. He said I'd be his "honorary guest for the day. I was sleeping inthe outlaw camp, for they nearly slept during the day instead of at night. I woke up to Robin firing arrows at everywhere.

"I knew you'd be like this," Much said as he stood. "You know if you're so bothered about the archery competition-"

"I'm not!" Robin interrupted in a protest. I just shook my head.

"If you're so bothered, we could always have a little competition here."

"I don't want to be in the archery competition.," Robin protested.

"Yeah, sure you're not," I scoffed.

"I'm not, Mary!" Robin yelled. "Even if there is a silver arrow for the winner"

He fired one at John, but it flew past him and the pole near Allan sleeping.

Just as well. Because by the time we've done a little hunting and had ourselves a decent feast, there'll be no time to go to Nottingham and get ourselves hanged," Much said and looked at me. "Well, with the exception of Mary, who I protest should not be here in case we get caught."

"Thank you for your protectiveness, Much," I said sarcastically as Allan bit out of the bread.

"Not the point," Much said

"The trap worked! We caught one!" Will said. "A cart! Let's go! Let's go! And Mary, put on that mask.

'I know. Night Watchman mode," I said. I took the mask and put it over my eyes so the slave trader would not recognize me. We went ot where the cart was and saw the trader struggling with his cart.

Here. It's all I have of value. Take it!" the person said and threw a bag only to show a glass. I shook my head in defeat.

"Pretty! Not very appetizing." Much said. I heard a moan from the back.

"Livestock?" Robin said.

"Take one. And let me on me way." he said and Robin opened it back. A boy and many others from the Holy Land. I wanted to scream.

"They'll work for you. They understand simple commands." he said.

"Slaves? " Much questioned." I never thought I'd see this again. Outrageous. A disgrace. Trading people." Much said. I nodded, just to keep my voice down.

"Would you like some more wine?" Robin said. He turned to see all four of us looking at him. John was frowning as well. "They talk quietly."

"I'm not being funny, but... you brought him here for a picnic?" Allan asked.

"We need him. He's our way into the mine." Robin said.

"There is no way into the mine," Much said.

"We are going to stop this. This is a gift. We're going to close the mine, once and for all. We will stop this human trafficking.

"I thought you were gonna slit me throat... or worse." the slave trader said.

"We don't do throat-slitting. It's too messy," I said in a gruff voice.

Robin stated, "Now you've eaten, I would like to feed your prisoners."

"Not meat. It makes them spirited, see. Oh, and keep your distance. Don't let them breathe near you.

Disease. Some of our soldiers dropped dead after getting too close."

"Dropped dead?" Will asked.

"Aye. One minute, stood there, strong as you. The next brains dripping from their nostrils," Brooker laughed. We were all disgusted by him."Water. That'll do 'em. They had some scraps earlier. There used to be a decent living to be made from selling folk. Then the Pope goes and bans trading Christians. Thank heavens King Richard likes his wars abroad. Drinks."

"Will?" Robin said and gave the water to Will. "They need water."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Will said.

"Look, you seriously don't believe there's—" I whispered to him.

"No!" Will said.

"Well, give them water. Can't you see they're suffering enough?"

"I notice you're not doing it." Will said.

Robin came and took the flask from my brother. "Listen, there is no disease. It's ignorance and superstition and—" he had an idea.

"Uh oh, I've seen that look," I whispered. "You'vge got an idea,"

"You are a genius. Both of you are," Robin said and called for John.

I took teh flask from Robin and later joined the rest of them.

"Have a drink with our friend." Robin said.

"What?" john asked.

"There's something I need to find in the forest. I need some time. If he loses consciousness, then so be it, Robin said.

John reluctantly goes to drink with the man and then looks at Robin and says.

"No consciousness." John asked and we nodded. The two fo them exchanged smiles before John took his fist and punched the man in the face, knocking him unconsciousness.

 **I never liked that slave trader in the episode. He makes me sick!**

 **Please review! I'm planning on doing my own episode, but I'm not sure what the Plot will be. I'm open for any suggestions on where this story ill be going!**


	13. Do You Like Guy (S1E5 Part 2)

**Chapter 12**

 **DO YOU LIKE GUY? (ALMOST)**

After he was knocked unconscious, we traveled down the road and with the man tied behind the cage. I did not like Robin's plans sometimes, and this one wasn't just crazy. It was insane!

"We need to get rid of the guards at the mine," Robin said. "One of you has to travel in the cage as a prisoner. We need a man on the inside to start the rumour of Turk flu."

"A volunteer?" Much asked.

"Yes, Much. Thank you." Robin said.

"Allan?: I said, giving the root to him.

"And what, I eat this, do I?" Allan said.

"No! Just chew." I said, putting my mask on my head.

"There is nothing to fear. Once the guards believe that the prisoners have a disease they'll run for their lives!" Robin said.

"Oh, surely only the stupid amongst them is going to fall for it. I mean... Turk flu?" Much said.

"People fear what they don't understand." Robin said.

"I wasn't scared." Will lied.

"Liar," I said.

"Will, you proved my point. If even you had doubts, the Sheriff 's men... they'll be a pushover!" RObin edplaind

"But it'll never work! I have another suggestion. Instead of relying on the Sheriff 's men being as stupid as—

The boy from the cage started tyugging on the looking glass.

"Hey! Let go!" much said.

"It's mine! Stolen!" the boy shoute.d

"You speak English!" Robin said, with me styaing quiet as possible.

Someone called for us. We ran down the hill.

"You're not going to like this, Robin, but I think that's Marian in Gisborne's coach." Allan said. I looked in surprise.

"She must be going to Nottingham, the Sheriff 's fair." Will said.

"Lucky," I sneered. They all looked at me in suprise.

"Do you like him, Mary?" Robin asked.

"Who?"

"Gisborne." Robin said. "Do you like Gisborne?"

"No," I lied. They shrugged it off later and went back to the mission. That was a close one. Friends is what Guy and I were, and nothing more.

"We want nothing from you, Masked man," Djaq said.

"That would be simple," I said in a gruff voice before going into my feminine side and took off my mask, "if I were a man and Instead, I am a woman, offering you some bread."

I gave them a loaf of bread and each of them at eit like a pack of coyotes eating a dear

"So," he said. "You're a girl."

"Yes and you're a boy," I said. "Speaking of boys, English boys are always easy to trick, Master...?"

"Djaq," he answered.

"Djaq," I said.

 **There you have it. Mary admits she likes Guy, but denies it later on. By the way, her claiming" tro like Gisborne will greatly affect Robin and the others since no one could love a beast (i.e. Gisborne)**


	14. Plan in Action (S1E5 Part 3)

**Chapter 13**

 **PLAN IN ACTION**

We were finally reaching it and Allan went in his cage.

"We send Brooker in. When the Sheriff and Gisborne leave for Nottingham, Allan does his thing, and then we strike. Over the rise from the mine."

"Now, this is what we do.," Robin told brooker. "You sell your prisoners to the Sheriff, just as you planned. Allan will be right behind you, disguised as a prisoner. If you give us away, be warned: we may have to review our policy on throat slitting."

"Fire! There's a fire!" Little john said. We run to the back and fire is on the back of it.

"Punishment from God! It's all my fault!" Much cried. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lord! I do believe, I do!"

The rope fell.

"Much, will you shut up?" Allan asked.

"How did you light that fire?"

"Let us go!" Djaq shouted.

"We are trying to help you!": Robin cried.

"You've stolen us to sell to another. You're no better than him!" Djaq shouted.

"Please, let me explain. Then if you do not wish to help us, then you are free to go. You have my word." Robin promised. "What is your name?"

"Djaq." he answered.

"Djaq. We will help you escape. But if you leave now, the Sheriff will still need workers for his mine. More

prisoners will arrive next month. People like you. We are going to destroy the mine but we need your help.

"How will you help us escape?"

"The Sheriff will pay for you. And we will give you the money, and we will guide you to the people who will

find you a safe passage to the port."

"You made us the enemy, and now you play protector?" Djaq snapped. "And ask for our help?"

Robin opened the door.

"Let them decide. If you wantto take your chance with freedom now, then go."

One of the prisoners speaks Arabic to Djaq.

"What are they saying?" Allan said, but Robin shrugged.

"He says that if you do not let us go, he will kill you."

" That is not what he said. He said, "nou sa lei." That means pray." Robin said. "Is that what you want to do? Wash and pray? Pray? Nou sa lei?"

The prisoner nods, smiling. Robin holds out his hand (touché).

"And then will you help us? Please?" I begged and they agreed.

 **~Mary Scarlett~**

"This, er... lateness?" the Sheriff asked Brooker.

"I went round t' forest. Didn't want to risk the outlaws."

"Did I ask for a route? No! Next month, you will be on time. Do you understand?" The SHeriff cried.

'"I will be on time next month, my lord." THe slave said.

They were taking men one by one. "I like it. This is good." He looked at Djaq. "You don't expect full price for this one? He has no muscle."

"He has spirit!" Brooker said.

"Spirit? I've seen more spirit on cheese." The Sherff said. Djaq spit on the ground and was given a slap on the face. I wanted to go there and kill that man until Robin grabbed my arm and brings me to his chest with a hand over my own chest.

"No, not yet," Robin said.

"Robin, i see someone," I said, pointing up.

He chased the person and pinned him on the ground before clamping his mouth shut with Robin's hand.

"Who are you?" Robin said shocked.

"I'm Rowan, son of Dunne. And I'm going to kill Gisborne."

"If you do that now, the mine will stay open. You will sabotage our plan and you will put one of my men's life in danger." Robin said.

I looked down and saw Rowan. Rowan then struggled to get free.

"I can't let him get away!" Rowan shouted.

"If the Sheriff or Gisborne dead would help Nottingham, I'd have killed them months ago."

"But they deserve to die!"

"Wouldn't you rather see them lose the things that mean everything to them?"

"Like what?" Rowan asked.

"The mine. Iron ore is their strength. Their power." Robins aid. I knew this boy.

"Rowan, son of Dunne," I said shocked and took off my hood and mask. "What are you doing here?"

'I want to ask you the same thing, Mary," Rowan said. "What?" ARe you an outlaw now?"

"No," I said. "Just undercover for Robin."

"Wait? You know him?" Robin said.

"Yeah ,He's the reason why I'm still alive and breathing. I gave him my bread because he was starving. Now, he owes me. Now, how's your father, Row?"\

"Dead," Rowan said. My eyes wided and the plan was in action.

We went agreed with the plan and went down to watch Allan spit out the black liquid from the things I gave him earlier.

"Quick! Let's get out of here! Let's get away! Come on, let's go! Quick!" the Guards shouted. I watch them flee and when the area's safe, I take off everything, the hood and the mask. And Brooker is captured.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"John, keep him conscious!" He saw me with out the mask and hood. He took my arm and put me behind the cart. "Stay here."

"Robin!" Allan shouted. "Mary! What is this stuff ? Tastes weird."

"You'll be fine as long as you don't—" Robin said and allan swallowed it. Poor man. "—Swallow it. I said, don't swallow it! You'll be fine. Lay fires! Around those beams and inside!"

"Let me light them! I'll burn the place to the ground." I heard Rowan.

"I don't think so. We'll do that." Much said in protest.

"No! Let Rowan for his father," Robin told Much.

I looked through the bars.

"Can I not keep the money?" Brooker said and I just shook my head in disgust.

"You are a despicable, heartless, soulless slave trader, lucky to escape with your life," Robin said.

"That's a no." Much said, ready to set fire.

"Now go." Robin snapped.

"Go?" John said in disbelief. Robin jerked his head and John roughly took the staff out of his arms.

"I'll see that you suffer! Runs away." Brooker said and ran out.

"You Can come out now," Robin said and I came out.

"You're letting him free? Master, surely he'll run straight to the Sheriff of Nottingham and the Sheriff and Gisborne will get on their horses..." I said and then I realized he was smirking and nodding.

"Oh, I get it." Much said.

"Get what?" Will asked.

"They come here, you go to your fair," Much said grudgingly.

"Much as it saddens me to drag Gisborne away from his wooing-" Robin said.

"Gisborne's wooing?" Rowan asked.

"Yes, Marian." Robin said. He turned to Djaqand gave him teh money. "Remember the road I told you of ? When you get to the abbey—"

"Mention your name." Djaq said.

"Salaam alaikum, Djaq," Robin said. He toldme before i t ment, "Peace be unto you."

She said the same thing. "Godspeed, Robin."

"Much, what's going on with the pilot fire?" Robin asked.

"I'll do it." Will said. He tried to spark th efire until Djaq says, "Primitive."

Robin went to go talk and Allan talking with John too and Robin as well.

Someone yelled, "John! John!"

I looked down and saw he fell to the ground.

Robin turned me over.

"Mary, do us a favor."

"What?" I asked.

MAKE sure the slave trader gets to Nottingham. We'll get you later," Robin said.

"Oh, will you?" I asked.

As I walked away, Guy and the Sheriff and many others were riding inthe Mines direction. Gisborne's horse stopped.

MARY, what are you doing here?" Guy shouted.

"Looking around int he forest. This is what I do on my days off," I said.

"Get on!" Gisborne shouted. "Before Outlaws come and snatch you away."

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

"Be careful on your way to Nottingham then," Guy said and his horse went to catch up with the others.


	15. New Member of the Gang (S1E5 Part 4)

**Chapter 14**

 **NEW MEMBER OF THE GANG**

"Marian, fancy meeting you here," I said when I came to the booth she was at.

"Where were you? Mary, I've been worried sick about you. You weren't in bed two days ago where I left you."

"With Guy and then with Robin, and with Guy again. He gave me the day off."

"I'm just glad you're alright," Marian said. "Come on, let's go for a walk.

Together, we walked down the hallway.

"Milady?" someone said and we face him, with Rowan with an arrow. "It will be quick. I'm a good shot."

"Rowan what the h*** are you doing?" I asked.

"No! I'm not going to hesitate any longer, Mary," ROwan said.

"Your father died at the mine, didn't he?" Marian said calmly.

"How do you know?" Rowan demanded. I looked at her.

"It is difficult to explain. But I know he must have loved you very much. Everybody knew how dangerous it was to go down that mine."

"I told him not to." Rowan said.

"He wanted to feed you, and your family." Marian said .

"Your lover knew it wasn't safe!"

"Your father must have known, too."

"I'm going to kill you. Make him suffer. Make him understand loss!"

"At the cost of your own life?" Iasked him.

"It's what Gisborne deserves, Mary," Rowan said.

"Your mother will lose the man of her house twice. What about her suffering?" Marian asked.

"I can't do nothing. Just stand and do nothing!" Rowan cried.

"Well, if you want to hurt the Sheriff, win his silver arrow," Marian said. You say you are a good shot. Win it. Use the silver, melt it down into coins. You could feed your family for months... compensate all the miners' widows. Or would you rather shoot an unarmed woman."

Marian and I turned away and RObin is there.

"Marian?" Robin said quietly.

"Better late than never, I suppose. Make sure this one wins the silver arrow." Marian said and she walked away.

"Robin, help me," Rowan begged.

I took my place next ot Marian as "Rowan" took his bwo and ready to shoot.

"The next contestant is Rowan, son of Dunne." He said. Robin shot it.

"Bravo!" the Sheriff said and yelled, "Robin Hood!"

"Seize him!" Guy shouted.

Robin ran and ran until he went under the table and possibly switched places with Rowan. The guards brought him back and Sheriff took over, taking off Rowan's hood tor eveal Rowan. I could not stop but tell the Sheriff, "My Lord I hate to tell you this but, that's not Robin Hood."

The sheriff looked down and saw his mistake and Marian smiled.

Marian presented the arrow, holding it inehr hands.

"Champion of the Sheriff 's fair and winner of the silver arrow, Rowan, son of Dunne!" he said and Marian gave him the arrow. I clapped as well.

Rowan watched me go.

"Mary! Wait" Rowan called. I looked behind him without his mother and hugged me. I gave it to him back. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," I said and watched him leave with is mother and the silver arrow.

"Mary I need to talk to you," Guy said.

"What?" I asked. "I've got to go. I'll be late."

"Wherever your going it can wait.

"No, it can't Guy!" I cried and shrugged my arm out of his hand and I went to the horse

"I want to tell you something," Guy said. "I—"

"What?" I asked.

"I hope to see you tomorrow.

"Yes you will," I said and walked away to join the Outlaw for victory meal.

* * *

"Thank you for staying, Mary," Robin said, "Close call that the man didn't notice you."

"We were lucky I was wearing a mask on my eyes most fo the time," I told him as I sat down, "and I'm only—"

"Hopefully, my little sister will walk back home and pretend none of this ever happened," Will said standing next to the rock I was on.

"Ho! A sign!" Much called, referencing to the fire being started miraculously. But then I saw Djaq taking out her glass and having the fire start on it's own. "Which means I have to fast." She tossed a rabbit at Much. "Except God wants me to eat." Then another one. "Oh! Quite a lot."

"Djaq!" Robin called. I smiled when she showed herself. "Come and join us."

"For good? Djaq said as she climbed down.

" Well, I was thinking just for dinner, but..."

"I was thinking for good. Perhaps I should have let your big friend here die, huh?" Djaq said as she went down. "Then there would have been a vacancy."

"It wouldn't be safe for you to join us" Will said, knowing Djaq was a girl. "Like another one down here."

I smiled nervously.

"For us, or for him," Robin said.

"For her." Will corrected.

"I guessed as much," Robin said.

"You did, didn't you?" I asked as I went next to him. Djaq looked at Robin and me.

"What's your name? Your real name," Robin said, emphasizing on the word, "real."

"Saffia," Djaq answered.

"Saffia," Robin repeated.

"But I prefer you to call me Djaq," she said in defense.

"Djaq. Squats. Well, your expertise did help to save Little John's life, for which we will be eternally indebted," Robin said. "Anyone have a problem with a woman joining the gang, as Mary set a perfect example for today?"

I laughed as Will shakes his head enthusiastically. Much shakes his head, Little John raises his eyebrows, considering it. Allan

grunts loudly."

"" Can you, er—" Much asked.

"I'm a rubbish cook, eh?" Djq said quickly.

"Oh, much said.

"Well, looks like we're cooking dinner then," Robin said. I went next to Much.

"Mary, if the fire thing... was Djaq and not a sign, then... does that mean I can eat, or..."

He started to eating the berries until the thunder rolled. We looked at each other, and then he quickly spat out the berry.


	16. Marian's Decision (S1E6 Part 1)

**Chapter 15**

 _ **MARIAN'S DECISION**_

 _ **Knighton Hall…Mary POV**_

I woke up in my bed at Knighton Hall couple days after the incident. It was my usual weekend with no work. Today was Saturday Morning. Gisborne looked at me when I was in the room, with my nightgown.

"Guy," I said nonchalantly.

"When do you plan on returning to work?" Gisborne asked.

"When I feel better to go," I answered.

"Good, because Marian and Edward are going to watch over you for me."

"Guy, come on. I'm not a baby!" I said.

"Well, you are to me," Guy said and I sneered at him.

Marian entered and sat down.

"Mary do you mind?" Guy asked. I nodded and went back up stairs.

"Forgive me, I do not have as much time as I planned." I heard Gisborne. I stayed on the staircase and watched them.

"Sir Guy, you bring too many gifts."

"My mother used to say... if you have wronged somebody, or if they're upset, do not be proud, offer them friendship. If they reject you, offer a second time and a third until they accept. And that is what I intend to do with you."

"I do not need gifts." Marian said, givin g the bag back.

"No. You need a husband." Guy said. "This world is not safe for a woman alone. That's why I watch over Mary.

"What?" I mouthed.

"Outlaws."

"I can protect myself."

"Even pilgrims. There's an abbess at Nottingham half dead. I must tend to her."

"Then I would not delay you, Marian said.

"Good day. I will keep giving."

I waited until Guy was gone and stepped down.

"So, you deny him yet again," I said with a smirk on my face.

"How long were you standing there when you were told to go into your room." I rolled my eyes.

"Long enough to hear him say to keep on giving until you reject him." Marian smiled a little at my saying and went down.

Gisborne seemed angry. What did you say to him?" Edward said as he entered the room.

I said I would marry him and have his children," Marian said sarcastically.

I shook my head.

"You could do worse." Edward said.

"Yes, if I married the Sheriff," Marian said. "I would sooner be a nun than Gisborne's wife."

"When is this willfulness going to stop?" Edward asked. "Not to mention the other nonsense."

Marian stopped at the stairs with me and we looked at him.

" What other nonsense?" Marian asked.

"he Night Rider, or whatever you call yourself," Edward said.

"I do not call myself anything. They say Night watchman."

"It is dangerous. It is foolish. And I have forbidden it."

"Father, I must do what I can. The poor cannot feed themselves. Their children are—"

"I forbid it! Your hair was a warning. Next time you will hang."

"That is my problem.

"How can you be so selfish.

"It is my neck!"

"I am your father. This is my house and—"

"You fear for your own neck. That is the truth."

"If you cannot obey me, if you—"

"I cannot obey you," Marian said calmly.

"Then you leave this house." Edward said.

She went upstairs, depressed.

"Don't you thin you were a little hard on her?" I asked Edward.

"No. Marian needs to grow up, Mary. This night watcher or whatever she calls herself will be the death of her."

I stood there silently, knowing he was right.

* * *

 ** _Nottingham_**

Marian and I went to Nottingham together. Then we saw Robin and the gang. She started taking out the money and peasants begging. I gave them some of mine. She pretended we were attacked.

"Help! Somebody help US! Somebody help us, please!" she begged.

Guards cameand scared them away. We were saed at last and I brushed the dirt off of my pants.

Don't have anything to do with them, your ladyships," the Guard said, actually thinking i was anoble becuase of my clothes. "You don't belong with that sort"

We nodded to him, grabbed our horses and walked to meet Robina nd the Gang.

"That was impressive. Thank you," Robin said. I rolled my eyes.

"Seeing as you owe me one, can we talk?" Marian asked.

"No!" MUCH SAID. "Master, our mission!"

"One minute." Robin said.

"Mary, stay here," she told me and I nodded.

* * *

 ** _THIRD POV_**

Robin and Marian went alone and Mary stayed with the outlaws.

What mission?" Marian asked when they were alone.

"You'll find out soon enough." Robin answered, leanign on a wall. "Do you have a problem?"

" More than I can say in one minute." Marian answered. This life... this pretence is driving me mad. Gisborne sniffs around me like a little spaniel. My father would have me marry him for fear of anyone guessing we are not wholly in league with the Sheriff. As for the Night watchman, it is not enough for me and it is too much for my father. What I want, who I am... does not count. I am sick of it all. I am leaving

home. Mary is going with me.

"To go... where?" Robin asked.

"I do not know." Marian answered.

" That is unwise." Robin said.

"I am sick of people, and it is always men, telling me what is wise and what is not.

"Then tell me what it is you want."

"Help! I want somebody for once to think about how they can help me. Help me to do what I want to do, what I think is wise. And Mary, I'm taking her with me. Someone needs to look after her. She is tired of this life too."

"I can look after her,." Robin said stubbornly.

Marian didn't know what to say, but she knew Mary wouldn't want to be looked fter by a master who left her.

"I have to go." Robin said.

" Of course you do. I have to go, too."

"We will continue this conversation. I'd like to help."

"No need." Marian said. "We've made a decision."


	17. Something's Fishy (S1E6 Part 2)

**Chapter 16**

 ** _SOMETHING'S FISHY_**

Later Marian and I were in the Sheriff's rooms. Guy was surprised to seem e there with her.

"Ah, Gisborne. Marian and Mary want to petition our visiting Mother Superior," The Sheriff said.

"What for?" Gisborne asked.

"To borrow a pound. What do you think? To become nuns," the Sheriff said. It was unknown to him, but Marian was applying to be a nun.

"Really? A nun?" Gisborne said.

"My father is displeased with me. In the abbey I could learn obedience and watch Mary at the same time," Marian said.

"But surely there are other ways." Guy said, disturbed.

"Go and knock on her ladyship's door. She's in the chapel. Tell the guards I sent you." the Sheriff said. Marian led me out. I looked at Guy for a second and then down where we went to meet the Abbess.

Something was odd about her.

"Mother?" Marian asked. "Forgive this intrusion. We have a request to make of you."

"Speak quickly, children," she said.

"It is a difficult matter—" Marian said.

"Quickly or not at all." she told them.

"Very well. I should like to be a novice in your order." Marian said.

"Come to my abbey in a month. I will consider you then."

"With respect, you are here today. Consider US NOW," Marian demanded.

"You are bold. Do you know who I am?" the Mother Superior asked.

"I— Forgive me, I am bold. That is why I do not belong here. It is stifling."

"You think the abbey is a place to be bold?" she asked.

"We think it is a place to breathe. We should like to be clear. We would stay for a year at most, and I can fund my keep."

"Forgive me, something about you... You are an unlikely novice." mOTHER superior said.

"You are an unlikely abbess." I said to the Mother.

"You are spirited," "I could use someone like you two," Mother said.

"We have no intention of being used," I said.

So, did she agree?" Guy asked me. I looked at him and Marian went the other hallway.

"Yes." I answered.

" I'm surprised you've not mentioned this to me before," Guy said, approaching me.

"Should I have?"

Yeah, because I am your master." Guy said.

It is done now. I leave with her and Marian when her retinue comes. Tonight, probably. I must pack my things with Marian," I said. I turned to leave and then Guy shot out and grabbed my arm. I looked at him.

"I thought you were my friend, Mare," Guy said. "

"I thought, in time, you would consider..." Guy said. I looked down at the arm on my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Coming home with me," Gisborne answered and Marian considering marriage.

"Then we are not the marrying kind," I said.

"But you will be a bride of Christ?" Guy asked.

"You really don't want me to go?" I said, suprised.

"No," Guy said as he let go my arm.

Then, I will stay," I said. Guy had a relaxed look on his face. "By the way, there's something fish about that woman. She strikes me as an endgame person. I don't think she's really and abbess."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, I was at a nunnery before and most of them had soft eyes. THis one has evil eyes that go through your soul.

"Now, you're just overreacting," Gisborne said.

"Maybe you're overreacting," I teased. I felt something really different about my finger. My ring wasn't even on it. That really sucked because it was my mother's wedding ring. The guards would not let me go backin there. That nun stole my ring! I know there is something fishy going on here

Nottingham; Sheriff's Quarters…

"As promised. Robin Hood is in your vault. And retinue." HE SAID.

"Hood? How?" Guy asked. "My lord, the tax chests..."

"Moved for the occasion," The Sheriff said. "Gisborne, this is Flaxton. Give him a big kiss. He's achieved something none of us could manage. Well, come along. Let's go and gloat."

"Before that... if you could settle the remainder of my payment?" I have risked my life."

"I haven't taken delivery yet." Flaxton said. THis Guy gave me the shivers. "Well, he's not going anywhere. It's just that I'm not keen to stick around for the trial."

" A trial? How quaint. You'll be paid." the sheriff said. "Gisborne, make the arrangements. £500."

"Guy asked, "Really?

"mary Scarlett~

Then, Gisborne came running in.

"Guy what is it" I asked him.

"Hood's escaped!" Guy cried. "He's escaped."

I ran down the hallway and saw Robin fighting with his men behind him fighting off the guards. Then heh held the Sheriff hostage and I came down.

I was not in a mood to see violence. So I went down to meet them at the Sherwood forest and went up to see Djaq. Rob whistled for her and she came.

"Hey Guys," I said, making everyone jump.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Making you pee your trousers at the moment," I answered. "And here to find that thieves! One of them stole my mother's ring."

"Mom's ring? Who stole it?" Will asked.

"That fake Mother Superior who isn't a nun," I answered.

"We'll get your ring, I promise," Robin swor. Then he called for Djaq. She came to join us.

"We've been tricked." Will whispered

"How?" Djaq whispered back.

"He's not really a tax man." Allan said, a little to loud.

"It's not just us. The Sheriff 's been tricked, too," Will added.

"Yeah... how do we know that exactly?" Allan said.

"The inch of truth." Robin said. We gave him a clueless look until he explained more. "The money. The bit about the tax money was true. Anybody as good as our friend the tax inspector wouldn't settle for a few pounds for catching some outlaws. Not when the whole of the tax money for the north is on offer. ANd also the Mother SUpierior pickpocketed Mary and stole her ring."

"So..."

"So, Djaq, you go back. Untie him. Let him overpower you. Now, we will follow him and if I am right, he will lead us to some very wealthy crooks.

"No need. Look." Much said.

All of us gathered around watching Cedric squirming. He starting to get out of the ropes, slowly.

"Clever beggar."

"That is weird. It's like a circus act."

He became able to escape and ran. .

"Oh! Come on!" Allan said

"Three groups, switch pursuit, silent running. Go!

-Division line-

We reached those crooks who stole everything, including my mother's ring. Robin fired an arrow to know we were there and it landed on the wagon side of where the "Abbess" sat at.

"No retirements just yet." Robin said.

"Is this him?" THe Abbess said.

"You should be dead!' Flaxton cried.

"Many times over." Robin said.

"How did you escape?" they asked.

"Oh, a wriggle of the way... and a pop of the shoulders," Robin said and I laughed a little bit.

"I told you, always check the tail, Flaxton tells his son.

"listen, we've not taken from you. We were never after you." the Abbess said.

"No, they were just the bait!" I said, fixing my cape.

"Get over it!"he shouted. Will slapped him in the face.

"You get over it! You might as well have been tax collectors," Will said. "You do exactly the same thing."

"You can talk. You live on the wrong side of the law just like us." Abbess said.

"That's because the law has itself become criminal. England is rotting from the top down."

"Then why stay? We were going to Holland to set ourselves up as nobles. Why not join us? We'd make a wonderful combination There are many more fools like the Sheriff of Nottingham in this world. It is our duty to cheat them."

"They're greedy. That's why they are so easy to trick," the "taxman said.

Abbess leaned over to whisper something to Robin and they started to kiss. That was wrong, considering the fact Robin is in love with Marian.

"What's he doing?" Allan asked. I just shrugged.

"Now you see what I have to put up with." Much said.

"What do you say?" the Abbess asked.

"I say..." Robin said. I give him a curious look, crooking my head a little bit. Robin looks at Little John, who is staring incredulously back. "Little John?"

"What?"the abbess said.

John took his staff and pushed them into the mud.

"Aw, that is awful," I laughed.

"You are pigs!" Much cried.

"By the way, you stink." Allan said.

"And you are in slops! But I think you'll nd they are not pigs in slops."

"Oh, what else have we got here?" John said when he pushed through the mud and released a bag. "Ah!"

"You wouldn't have wanted to retire on this," Robin said as eh caught a coin. "Dirty money."

"Lookie what we also have here, Mary," Allan said. He took a ring off of the "Abbess's" finger.

Allan took his shirt and cleaned it off for me.

"That's it!" I cried. I put it on my finger.

"Give that back!" She shouted. "It's mine!"

"It was never yours. You stole it from me!" I shoutedto her mud face. I turned away and then back again. "Oh, and this is for my mom and her ring."

I went into a fist and punched the "Abbess in her face causing her to fall in the pig sty again. Then I took some mud and threw it on her face.

"See you Guys later," I said, heading north to Locksley for work tomorrow.


	18. Allan's brother (S1E7 Part 1)

**Chapter 17**

 _ **Allan's Brother**_

A couple of days after the ring was found, I wore it as a necklace again to make sure no one would take it again. I was cooking and carrying out laundry when I heard screams coming from Megan's house. Men were coming out. I quickly hid behind the house, took a stick, placed it in front of them and the three thieves tripped. Men came to seize them.

"Megan, are you alright?" I asked the older woman.

"No I am not alright, Mary," Megan said. "These men were saying they'd fix my roof, but then they started to steal from me."

We gathered the fix these excuse of an outlaws and one with a whip.

Oi! Stop! Megan, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"We're going to give these a good horsewhipping," she answered.

"Why?"

"Said they were thatchers. Said they'd fix the hole on Megan's roof,

"And they stole this, Megan showed him her necklace. "Me mother gave it to me on me wedding day. It's the only thing of value I own. Lucky George offered me thru pence, but I'd never sell."

"You touch us and you'll be in big trouble. We are Robin Hood's men!" the thief who was not a thatcher cried.

"I know Robin Hood's gang, and you are not them," I said.

"Look, m'lady, Robin Hood could swing out of these trees at any time and bash your brains out," the thief said.

"Oh, surely Robin Hood couldn't take on all of us?" Much said sarcastically.

"Robin Hood wouldn't be scared of you. You're girls compared to him and his men.

"Tom?" Allan said.

"Allan!" the man Tom cried.

"Wha—? You know him?" I said surprised.

"He's my brother." Allan answered.

"This excuse of a lump's your brother," I said surprised.

"Yes," Allan said.

"Thank heavens you're here." Tom said.

Allan did the unexpected: he slapped his brother on the face, really hard, and exploded after pulling him back up. "My purse? My sword? My horse?"

"I can explain. My nose! What kind of thing is that to do to your brother? Is this broken?"

"I say whip him to within a inch of his life." Allan told robin.

"If you touch me again, Robin Hood will string you up from the tallest oak in Sherwood Forest!" Tom shouted.

"You dunderhead, he is Robin Hood!" I exclaimed.

" We beg your forgiveness, Robin of Locksley," Tom said, after his brothe rhit him in the head to apologize. "We are humble thatchers. Times are hard. We had to thieve or else face starvation. My friends here. I have to look after them."

"Don't believe a word," Allan whispered to Robin.

"Please, have a heart. Help us out here. We'll work for you. We could join your band of worthy outlaws." Tom cried.

"What do you two have to say?" Robin asked Tom's mute companions.

"They can't speak, lord. They've had their tongues cut out." Tom said.

"Why?" Robin said.

"For praising your work. They were overheard." Tom said.

"Let them go." he ordered us. The peasants looked to me as a leader and I nodded.

"You have your necklace. We are not the Sheriff. We do not horsewhip thieves. "Are you really thatchers?"

"Of course. The finest in all England." Tom declared.

"You shall have a new roof !" Robin told Megan. "Free of charge. to all: By the way, I found some lost property in the forest. Anyone lost any valuables recently? Take what is yours, courtesy of Lucky George."

"If I'd known that I would've sold this necklace this morning,"Meg said as the others brought out a chest.

"I think we could be useful to you. See? Did you notice?" Tom said and took off my mother's ring on my neckl-"

"Give it back!" I declared. Tom stared at me and then hung out the necklace by the chain. I gruffly took it back and sneered at him.

"If I can steal something from under the nose of the great Robin Hood's girlfriend, think what I can achieve of mere mortals, eh? Allan?" Tom said, looking to his brother for advice.

"Look, he's an excellent pickpocket. And he's got a big mouth, I know, but his heart's in the right place." Allan said.

"And he's your brother."

"Look, if you had a brother and he'd done something wrong, you'd give him a second chance to make it up, wouldn't you?"

Robin held up some tags, swinging them in Tom's face.

"Thank you, Robin. You will not regret it." Tom said as he took one, and I just shook my head. But family is family.

"You will earn these tags. You are on probation. Why are you still standing there? This woman's roof ! Get to it!" Robin shouted.

I went back to Megan's house.

"What are you doing here?" Tom the thatcher asked.

"Making sure you don't steal again," I answered.

"Wow you're thoughtful Mary."

"My friends call me Mary. You call me 'Miss' Scarlett," I sneered. "Steal from these people again and I'll come and pound you."

I turned around and then back, "And I'm not Robin's girlfriend!"

I rode back to Knighton Hall and stay away from Gisborne as possible. There is only one week of my vacation left and I was going to relax as possible, if it was possible. In Sherlock forest, it was impossible sinc eI found myself back in the Outlaw camp.

"I'm sorry. I should know the woods at the palm of my hands, but seem to keep coming this way," I said. They all snickered when I came.

"Mary, how long have you been wondering around in the forest?" John asked.

"About four hours," I answered. Then I saw Tom A Dale. "Ugh, what is he doing here?"

"Uh, he has a name Miss Scarlett. Tom said, spitting "mISS as if it waspoison.

"Continue heading east andyou'll find your way back to Knighton hall," John said.

"Thank you," I said and got my horse and went in the right direction.

"Mary, you're back," Edward said.

"What? I had to stay in Locksley with Guy because he was freaked that I would become a nun," I said. "I think I should accept Knighton Hall as my home."

"Mary Scarlett, you are like a daughter to me," Edward said as I turned back and ready to put the horse in the stables. "And like a daughter, I will be sad if you left."

"Thank you sir," I said as I turned andn ready to put the horse in his stable. I walked in on Marian n her costume. "Really, you're going to be th eNight Watchman Again?"

"Well, I have to because-" she was interrupted by her father's yelling.

"...have the gall to rob this house! Get away from here!" Edward cried.

"Sir Edward! I cried while Marian said nothign and put on her masks and started fighting the outlaws who were letd by Allan A Dale's Brother, Tom, and two of his mute followers.

"Stop!" Robin shouted and walked over to Edward, who was supported by Marian and me. "What is going on?"

"Thank goodness you're here. This is Robin Hood and you're in big trouble, mate!

"What are you doing?" Allan shouts an slapped his brother over his head. He looked to Edward. "I am so sorry."

"These men were robbing my house," Edward said.

"Yes, we're robbing his house. That's what we do! We're trying to show the top man what we can do!"

"These people are our friends!" Allan said.

"Now you tell me. I thought they were—" Tom said.

" You don't think! You can't think!"

"Are you hurt?" Robin asked Edward.

"Only my pride. These are your men?" Edward said.

"Not for much longer, I promise. Apologize. Apologize for the disturbance." Robin demanded of Tom.

"Do as you're told." Allan said.

"Sorry," Tom said, barely a whisper

"Louder," Robin shouted.

"Sorry." Tom said louder

"I knew nothing about this. They will be punished. You have my word," Robin told Guy.

"Robin, I'm so sorry..." Allan started to apologize.

"Just take them away!"

"So, why were you dressed as the Night Watchman?" I asked her. Marian took off her mask.

"There's a consignment of silver coming down the Greatn North Road. I was on my way to intercept it," Marian said.

"You?" someone said in disbelief it was Robin coming to join the two of us.

"Yes, me. It is unguarded so as not to attract attention. A simple cart," Marian explained.

"And how do you know this? Another present from Gisborne?" Robin said.

"What is he talking about?" I asked.

"Long story," Marian answered. I accepted that answer.

"Look, I need to stay with my father. If you want it, you must hurry," Marian told Robin

"Thank you." Robin said. "Much! The North Road."

Marian and I exchanged looks.

~Mary Scarlett~

I rode ont he horse to Nottingham

"Guy, I need to talk to you," I said.

"Not now, Mary. I'm on a tight business."

"It's urgent," I said .

"I said not now!" Guy yelled. I cowered down and put my head down.

"Sorry."

He grabbed my arm.

"Mary, forgive me," Guy said. "Wait for me here."

I nodded and watched him enter the Sheriff's room. I took it as a "I say I'm going to talk to you, but then I'm not." I asked a servant where Gisborne was and they said it was in the dungeons. , so I went to the dungeons.

"Sir Guy," I said.

"Mary," Guy said. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Come away. This is not for your ears."

What is it?"

"Do you know the worst crime a man can commit?" Guy asked.

"Murder? I guessed.

"Betrayal. My sergeant swore loyalty to me and then he stabbed me in the back. He hasn't admitted it yet, but he will," Guy said.

"Admit what?" I asked.

"We set a trap to flush out a spy. An unguarded cart. Someone told Robin Hood." Gisborne said.

Then Marian came into mind. If he knew about Marian telling Robin about the cart, then I would never forgive myself.

"But what if it wasn't him?" I said, fearing if Marian's fate be told.

"My sergeant was the only one that knew. He was the only one I told," Guy said.

"Please, Sir Guy. Do not do this." I told him.

"You understand loyalty?" Guy asked. I nodded ast. "The importance of loyalty?"

"Yes, I do, but—" I tried to reason with Guy, but he interrupted me again.

"So he must pay for his crime," Gisborne said and walked away with me worrying about the fate Gisborne's sergeant.


	19. A Terrible Fate (S1E7 Part 2)

**AKA: Brothers-in-Arms, Part 2**

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 **A Terrible Fate**

Work has never been so stressful before in my life. I had five chores to do. Easy ones and then I could go and find Marian. I came to the last one, which was to get a couple of laundry for Gisborne. I froze and watch him talking to his guard, seeing Eleri.

"Where did you get this?" Gisborne asked her.

"My mother gave it to me." Eleri answered.

"And I took it from you. How did you get it back?"

"Robin Hood gave it to me." Eleri admitted as Guy took the necklace off of Eleri's neck. The Lucky George I saw yesterday morning took the necklace back.

"I'll give you a ha'-penny for it." George said.

"Keep it. It means nothing to me." Guy said giving the nekclace to lucky George and the guards released Eleri.

"Mary, I have never been so embarrassed before in my entire life!" Eleri said as she passed me. I stared at her and back at Guy. He just looked at me and turned away.

"El, I'm so sorry," I told her.

"You can't tell how sad I am to see it gone," Eleri whispered. "That was my grandmother's who gave it to my mother who gave it to me. Robin got it back from me and Gisborne stole it again."

"Here's what you'd have to do," I said. "Robin's likely going to be in Nottingham. Go and tell him that Gisborne stole the necklace."

"Mary, why would you hel me when your master is watching us," Eleri whispered.

"I know, but I'm in between Guy and Robin. Not sure which to trust," I said. I looked at Guy and then at Eleri. "Just warn Robin." I turned away to Gisborne who was standing at the front of the door. I stormed up to him.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You know when we said about loyalty earlier today," Guy said when he saw I was leaving for Knighton Hall. "That Necklace is the same one I gave Marian she is the traitor."

"But—" I said. "I-it can't be her, surely?"

"Tell me Mary, where do your loyalties lie?" Guy asked as he circled around me. "Do they lay with Robin Hood? Or to me?"

"Yours, Master," I answered.

He smirked erratically. "You're relieved of duty and out of your house until further notice. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I answered slowly, before turning and putting the laundry on the grass.

 **~Line Division~**

 _ **Nottingham...**_

I entered the town to find Marian. I had to warn her that Guy and Vaisey (possibly) suspecting her of being a spy for Robin Hood. Well, it was true. I was also Rob's spy, but how could I tell Guy that. He'd want to murder me. I made my way up to the cloister.

"Marian," I said, walking up to her.

"Mary, what are you doing here? I thought you were safe in Locksley?" Marian asked.

"I was," I said, "but then Gisborne kicked me out of Locksley until further notice!

"You're welcome to stay wit us for a few days," Marian said, "until you get your house back."

"About that, Marian, I have t o tell you-" I was interrupted by the fanfare with Vaisey and a couple of guards following after him.

"Ah! All those eager faces. You're all expecting Robin Hood to turn up, aren't you? Hm? Do a few tricks with his bow and arrow? Well, this is no time for schoolboy tricks. This is justice. We have laws. Robin Hood has no respect for the law. Robin Hood flouts the law. He would have us all be criminals, murdering and stealing. And yet still you wait here, expecting him to come and save one of his own. Yes, of course you do. Which is why... I have brought the hanging forward by one hour. Look up there!"

The Sheriff points on top the west wall. Thhe guards pulls covers off three hooded bodies hanging from separate gibbets. The crowd gasp in horror. I started to throw up and realised that it was Tom and two of his men. My hand covered my mouth and Marian came and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"You're too late, Robin Hood!" Vaisey shouted. "Your men are already dead! Oh, I wish you could have seen the look on their faces just before they realised that you weren't coming to rescue them. Hm? Oh, it was very moving. First there was... disappointment...tinged with confusion... soon to be replaced by anger and then tears, just before they realised that it was the final, fatal drop. It was very moving, very touching. Yes! : I wish you could have seen that, Hood! Well, thank you very much. Oh, will, er, will one of you tell Robin Hood if you do see him? Thank you. Eager. Good. All in a day's work. Sheriff coming through!"

"Come on, Mary. Let's get you home," Marian said as she left with me still with my shoulders covered by her arm and then Robin stopped us, leading the two of us to a secluded area, but Her hand still in mine until the hallway was clear.

"Gisborne knows you gave me the necklace. He knows you betrayed him. You are in grave danger," Robin said.

"No..." Marian said in denial.

"I will get it back for you. He'll be leaving for Knighton Hall, now."

"My father..." Marian said.

"Wait for me." Robin said.

"I can't leave him!"

"Marian, you cannot go home now. It is too dangerous.

"He is weak already. He cannot defend himself. And Mary's shaken from what happened in there. I can't leave her either. If..."

"Marian, look at me. Look at me. Give me time. I will get you the necklace. "

"Come on Mary," Marian told me. She and I left to the horses and we got on them to Knighton hall.

 **~Line Division~**

We stopped in front of the door and Marian took me in with her. "Speak of the devil," Guy said when he saw Marian and I enter the room. "And my little serving girl."

"Sir Guy. We were not expecting you," Marian said breathlessly.

"I know! Sorry. I just popped in for a little chat." Guy said. He looked to Marian. "Where have you been?"

"At the hanging with Mary," Marian said. "Can we get you something to drink?"

"I don't think so," Gisborne said. He looked at the both fo us and than at Marian. He demanded, "Show me your necklace."

"What necklace?" Marian said, sounding dumb.

"If I may say, Sir Guy" Edward said.

Then, Gisborne did the unthinkable: he slapped Sir Edward! Guy had never slapped Edward at all, for all the years I've lived in this house when it was my home.

"Show me your necklace!" Guy shouted.

Now, Marian was fearful as I was.

A while later...

"You would have me prove my innocence?" Marian asked.

"Show me the necklace." Gisborne repeated.

"Have I committed a crime?"

"Show me the necklace."

"I will not. This is the end of our friendship. How can I be friends with somebody who demands proof of my innocence without stating my crime?"

"You betrayed me to Robin Hood. You gave him the necklace. You told him of my plan. And now, you will pay the price."

"You have no proof." Marian snapped

"And you have no necklace." Gisborne stated.

"It is upstairs." Marian said.

"No, it's not."

"It is in my bedchamber. I will fetch it for you."

"Through his teeth: Don't waste my time."

"Please. Let me prove myself to you," Marian requested.

She went up the stairs and to her chambers. Guy went up after her and thenthey came down together. He told me and Edward that he and Marian were now engaged. That really hurt me bad. The guy I had a crush on was engaged to someone else. Now, it would not be easy to go back to being friends with Marian and Guy.


	20. Chapter 19 Tattoo? What Tattoo?

**A/N: This chapter is the longest because I have big plans for season 2, and I want to do that season really bad because it's my favorite. Next chapter will be my own. Expect that one by tomorrow sometime early afternoun. Now, on to the episode.**

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 **Tattoo? What Tattoo?**

 _ **8 September 1192...**_

 **Locksley**

Today was the King's birthday, but it was a shame that Robin wouldn't be hosting the feast he did every year with the King coming. i alwasy liked King Richard. Guy of Gisborne was the one hosting teh feast and he invited me. That day, I asked if I could borrow one of Marian's dresses, but instead, they had one made for me. I lived with Marian and Edward at times and it was no surprise that I found money the nerxt day to pay for my taxes on tax day.

My lords, ladies and gentlemen," Gisborne announced. "Thank you for your attendance here today. As you know we are here to celebrate the King's birthday. We wish him success in the Holy Land and we pray for his speedy return to these , raise your goblets in a toast... to King Richard. I, myself have a particular reason to hope for the King's early return to England. For when that day comes, this fair lady, Marian has consented to be my wife."

I looked at her surprised face. She was very embarrassed when he announced the engagement outloud to everyone. I fixd the skirt of my dress. Before, I said to Marian I had a crush on Guy. She thought I was crazy when I told her. I tried to keep heartbreak out of my face.

"Before I toast my future bride, there is something that I would like to present to her," Gisborne said. He took a ring and asked Marian, "May I?"

Marian looked at me for a while, but then at Guy.

You leave me little choice," Marian said.

I thought you had already made your choice," Guy said confused.

"I have," Marian said. "This means so much to you, doesn't it?"

"This means everything to me. Have I not expressed myself? GUy asked. He took her left hand and fitted the ring onto her finger. "You mean everything to me. "

He took his Goblet and showed the crowd her ring. I hope my engagement would be alone and private. Not in front of thousands of people.

"My lords and ladies, I give you the future Lady Gisborne."

Robin's arrow flew threw the window. I thought it ment trouble.

Have we missed the speeches?

Little John kicks open the back door as Allan bursts in the front. Gisborne glances at Allan with his hand on his hilt as Marian smiles up at Robin, then quickly hides it. Djaq follows Little John in as Much strides along the gallery behind Robin with his bow drawn. I rolled my eyes.

"Hood! I don't remember inviting you." Guy sneered.

"Since when has a man needed an invitation to his own house?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps since he lost all rights to that house by becoming an outlaw?" Guy said.

"I would have declined anyway. My men and I are here on business. Please, everyone, if you could assist us by removing all your jewellery and valuables and handing them to that man over there. Much?

And then proceed to that room where you will all wait quietly until we've gone.

"Do as he says," Guy said reluctantly.

". Wise decision, Gisborne," RObin siad.

Little John, shaking his head in a silent scold, takes a sword from a guest. Robin looks around the post at Marian.

"Look on the bright side," Robin said. "You'll sleep well tonight, knowing your donations will be feeding the poor of Nottinghamshire by this time tomorrow."

"Ah, Mary," Robin said when he saw me. "Playing Noble for a day."

I rolled my eyes. He came up to me and kissed my hand to take my mother's ring off my finger.

"Leave Mary alone!" Guy shouted.

"Hey! That's my mother's, Robin!" I whisper-shouted.

"Sorry, Mary, but it will feed all of Locksley for a month!" Robin declared, and then whispered, "I'll give it back to you. Eventually."

I huffed and had him handing it to me. Robin then gave it back and I put it in my back pocket. Yes, I had the person making my blue dress have a secret compartment to it.

"Robin, this is ugly," Edward scolded Robin.

Yes, this is ugly. This is my house. So, Marian—"

"Back off, Locksley. Marian does not carry money about her person," Gisborne sneered as John put his quarter-staff on Guy's neck.

"How do you know?" Robin asked Guy.

"He is right. I do not carry money," Marian said.

"My compliments. You are very wise to take precautions when there are so many unsavoury characters

around," Robi n said.

"Robin... signal." John warned.

"You've taken everything else. You can leave that." Gisborne said, noticing Robin was looking at her ring.

He did the kiss the hand and take my ring trick like he did with me.

"We should do this again. It was entertaining.

"With any luck, once will be enough." Guy said about to draw his sword, but Robin was able to block Guy's motion.

"Surprise," GUy said teasingly.

"It was you!" Robin said.

"Robin, what's the matter with you? Wake up!" Djaq shouted, but Guy tookth eback of his sword and knocked heron the floor. The Sheriff came in and looked at Djaq.

"Food poisoning?" Vaisey teased. Guy runs passed the SHeriff, ignoring him and gets on his horse.

"Guy, leave him!" I shouted.

"I don't think so."Gisborne said stubbornly and got on his horse.

"What has he taken? Trinkets, a few purses... nothing."

"He has your mother's and Marian's rings." Guy said. H egot on his horse and gallaped away.

Guy!" I shouted and got on the nearest horse and had him run very fast.

The horse ran really fast into Sherwood forest. There, I was seeing GUy and Robin together, but I hid behind a tree.

"Who else, Gisborne?" Robin asked.

"Who else what?" Guy asked.

"You do not travel to the Holy Land to try and kill the King of England on your own," Robin said. "At least you don't. You're not that clever."

"Are you surprised the King has enemies? He has no idea. He would make peace with the Turk. And there will never be peace with the Turk.

"You made sure of that. Dressing as Saracens and attacking your own king?"

"I did what was necessary."

"For whom? The Sheriff ? Is he behind this? WHO ELSE!?" Robin demanded. : Who else?! I will find out, and when I do, I will see you all hang for treason."

"Oh, and when will that be?"

"When the King returns."

"I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you."

"The King will return."

"If the King returns I still win. I win Marian."

"Robin no!" I shouted.

"Stay out of this, Mary," Robin said as he pointed the sword at Gisborne's throat as he hel him.

"Something we both agree on!" Guy shouted. "What are you gonna do now? Cut my other arm?"

No. I'm going to kill you.

No!" Little John Shouted, coming next to me. "Killing we do not do."

He's right. At least that's what you taught us," Will said.

" We do not take part in bloodshed... unless absolutely necessary," Much said. Robin lets Guy go but only to punch him in the face.

"That was necessary." Robin sneered and John nodded that he did actually have a right ot punch him in the face.

"Hang on. Where's Djaq?" She was missing.

"Guve me back my ring," I said while rubbing my fingers together.

"Why are you dressed in the finest silk?" Robin said furiously and shoved the ring in my hand. "Playing rich girl for a day."

"No. Guy invited me and Marian had clothes made for me," I answered.

"You disgust me, wench," Robin said.

My mouth went wide. Robin never called me a wench. Never in a million years. Then I lift the skirt of my dress and ran away.

"No, Mary!" Will called but I ditched them.

Will saw me crying near the tree.

"He called me a wench. I've never been called that before," I cried.

"Mary," Will spoke, almost ready to touch me.

"Don't touch me!" I cried. I pushed my brother away and put the ring back on my necklace. I just want to be left alone!"

"Guess what, you're not alone, Mary, and I'm not going to make you feel that way. You're my baby sis," Will said. I looked up at him and we embraced each other. I was sobbing in Will's chest. "Come on."

"I can't get up," I said.

Will took this in and picked me up

Outlaw Camp…

Will led me back to his camp and sat me down at the side of a . Then he felt my forehead, feeling the slight heat, but he didn't know of the headache I was having.

"You're a little hot. Do you have a fever?" Will asked. I just shrugged.

"Just a head ache. I didn't sleep much last night," I answered.

Now you can," Will said and he gave me some of his soup made.

When Robin came in he took no notice of me because he was busy with Gisborne.

"Let's see how you'll see him as the traitor he really is," Robin sneered, never using the tone with me before knocked the bowl out of my hands and tied me next to Gisborne.

"You're cruel!" I shouted.

"For believability," Robin explained.

Djaq is our priority. She's one of us," Will said.

"How long before Gisborne's men come looking for their master? I need to sort this and I need to sort this now. This man is a traitor. He tried to kill the King!"

I spit the soup out of my mouth in disbelief. Wherever i was, Guy could not see me.

"Look, I'm not being funny, but... I didn't see it." Allan said.

Nor did I." Will said. Robin looked at Much. "Back me up, here!"

"You sent me for help, remember?" Much asked. I looked in between the two of me.

"You were about to kill him. What happened to your famous justice... trials and evidence and—"

" I'm telling you it was him!" Robin yelled. "He's not even trying to deny it! He tried to kill the King in Acre. He stabbed me and left me for dead, and then he went for the King."

"Then have him tried in public. Then he's seen to be a kill him here, he's a victim."

"I thought you said a Saracen stabbed you." Allan said.

"That was before I realised it was Gisborne!" Robin said.

"Well, get your story straight." Allan said.

"I told you I fought him! I cut his arm... his tattoo. Look!"

"You didn't mention tattoos." Allan said. "I don't remember tattoos! Anyway, that is not the point. The point is—"

"They've got Djaq," Will answered for Allan.

"We can't leave her." Much stated.

"We've got to get Djaq, Robin." Allan said.

"They could be torturing her." WIll said.

"Do any of you understand what treason is?!" Robin said.

"I understand what torture is." Allan said.

"Robin, we go to Nottingham, for Djaq."

"This... is for England." Robin said. I watched Robin go and punch him in the face. "And this is for England, too."

"Robin!" John said and punched him in the face.

"Cut Mary down. She's sick!" Will cried.

"Already on it," Allan said, cutting my bonds and I fell to the ground. He said "Come on" and put me back in the spot where I was.

"No, no, don't worry about me now!" I crie. "The-Djaq! Rescue DJaq."

They went over to Robin and tied him to another tree

Allan, Will with me. Much you stay here, atch Robin, "

All of them left and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, Robin was staring at me with Much watchinhg him.

Untie me," Robin demanded.

"Er, that's... that's the difficult bit. John said... Little John said... I think we should wait until they get back. "Do you want some water?"

"Much! Untie me. Now." Robin demanded.

"I knew this would happen." Much said.

"That man betrayed England. The slaughter in the Holy Land continues because of him. The others would not understand," Robin said.

"Then you must make them understand."

"Exactly. I need to talk to him... amicably: and I cannot do that tied to a tree. Just untie me."

"You promise me? Because earlier... earlier you were not yourself. You were...I'm doing it."

"DON'T! iu SHOUTED at Much, but he didn't say anything. He did. "Now, you've had an upset. You need to just sit down, have nice hot—"

He was ionterrupted by Robin going to strangle. Him. I didn't have the strength to stop him.

Once free, Robin makes a beeline for Gisborne.

Robin pulls the gag from Gisborne's mouth and puts his hands around his throat.

"Who else was in the plot to kill the King?" Robin demanded.

"What are you going to do if I don't talk?"Gisborne said defiantly.

"I will kill you. I will kill you whether you talk or not."

"No. You've changed, Locksley. You told me so yourself. 'Show me an argument ever settled with bloodshed' was it? You've become a peace-lover, warm and woolly, taking trinkets for the poor."

Robin took a dagger about to strike him, but Much came in between them.

"What are you doing? You promised me! You said you would explain things! How is this explaining things?!"

"They are simple men. They have spent years hiding in the forest. They cannot understand politics." Robin said.

"What has happened to you? I have not hidden in the forest, and I cannot understand this." Much shouted.

"That, Much, is because you are also simple!" Robin shouted. Then he realised his mistake. "I did not mean that."

"I have never seen you like this. And may I say I am glad," Much said. HE turned away and went into

~Line Division~

"This is wrong." Much said. I too was watching him ready to torture Gisborne. "Master... this is wrong."

"I'm not going to kill him. Just make him talk." Robin said. hE WEnt over to Gisborne with his sword. "The plot against the King." He threatened Guy with the heated sword. "I want names."

"What kind of king deserts his people to fight someone else's war in a foreign land?" Guy said, sounding terrified.

"If you are his people then he was right to desert them.

"No! Stop!" I cried weakly and wen tup to Robin and tried to steal the sword from him. "I will not take part in this. You will regret this. You will see sense and you will regret it," .

"This does not concern you, Mary," Robin sneered.

"He is my master. Everything concerns me!" I shouted with Much coming next ot me.

"I have followed you into battle. I have followed you into the forest. But I will not follow you into torture."

"Then leave me

"If I thought you meant that—" Much said.

"Go!" Robin yelled and tossed me on the ground.

"Mary!" Much shouted.

"Don't care about me. GO!" I shouted at Much. He got on ahorse and galloped away befor e I succombed to unconsciousness..

"Oh... you seem to be short of friends, Locksley. And what about all those peasants you've championed? They'll be so disappointed when they realise that under your fine words you're just as violent as the next man. My Mary is seeing you as a monster. MY MARY!" hE Looked to Mary who was asleep on the ground. "And not just the peasants, either. Some of the nobles you've championed. Swayed by your charitable acts. Edward... Marian..."

Instead of killing Guy, Robin cut his bonds.

"Make no mistake. This ends here, traitor," Robin said and they started punhing at each other.

I came to a few minutes later and ran ran till I saw Guy and Robin fighting more.

"You thought you'd come back from the Holy Land covered in glory, didn't you?" Gisborne shouted. "Well, guess what? No-one here cares. They couldn't even point at the Holy Land on a map. So what was it all for, eh? Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon, hero of Acre. And look at you now. You're just a common outlaw. House and lands lost. Do you think I don't laugh every time I go to sleep in your bed? And Marian, the woman you gave up, lost... to me. You think I won't laugh every time I—"

He was interrupted by the punch Robin gave him and I ran closer.

"To be honest I was surprised you decided to stay in Nottingham," Guy said. "I mean, surely you would have friends elsewhere that would take you in. I should have realised. Mary was yo8ur firend! And you abandoned her...to me! She's mine! Locksley's mine. Everything that was once yours is mine. Marian. I thought you'd given up long ago. But you still carry a torch for her, don't you? And now she is to be mine."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

"She has accepted me!" Gisborne shouted.

"When the King return

"A detail. Stands." Gisborne said.

"She will know you are a traitor. I will tell her."

"I'll deny it."

"She is astute."

"True. And she has her doubts about me. But she's also stirred by me."She will believe my denial."

"knock it off!~" I shouted.

"Get out of here, Mary!" Gisborne shoute.d "He's a monster now. Lost in the sea of forgetfulness."

"No," I said. I looked at Robin. "You're cold and you're not the same person you were. You were able to speak so now it's my turn. I don't care about this revenge! I am sick and tired of you acting like this. It's time for you to grow up, Robin! Not being a killer. When you left for the Holy Land, I was scared for you. I thought I'd never see you again! You were my friend, Robin Hood! And you're still my friend."

"Then as your friend, I ask you to let me finish this!"

"No. I will not let you lay another finger on him."

"Why not?"

"Because I think I am in love with him!" I admitted.

He looked at me, but said nothing. THen he turned to Gisborne, and punched him in the face again. My eyes grew wide as I went o Guy and cradled his figure in my arms

'After today, he won't remember what hit him," Robin siad. with Marian and Much behind us.

~ **MARY SCARLETT** ~

"What are you doing? You're a killer now?" Marian questioned him,. I was sitting next ot Robin.

"When I have to be," Robin answered as I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up!" Marian whisper-yelled.

"Gisborne made his choice. Everything is a choice. Everything we do. You told me that." Robin said.

"What choice?" mARIAN SAID.

"In the Holy Land, Saracens came to kill the King. But it wasn't Saracens. It was him."

"Rubbish!" Marian and I shouted.

"He stabbed me and left me for dead. And then he went to kill the King in his bed." Robin said.

"I don't believe you. This is about you and me. "I want you to know I didn't realise he was going to announce

the marriage.

"Well, you didn't seem uncomfortable. I have proof... his arm. I wounded him. His tattoo."

"What tattoo?" Marian asked and she added. And I was uncomfortable.

"He has a tattoo on his arm. You took his ring."

"You took his ring! And Mary's ring. How could he have been in the Holy Land? He was here in your house!"

Robin looked at me when I remembered tht Guy was sick.

"What?" Robin asked me

"He was unwell for many weeks. No-one was allowed to see him."

"That is why I have to kill him." Robin said.

"No! Even if you are right..." Maroam said.

"I am right." Robin interrupted.

"A trial. The process of law."

"There is no law. Until Richard returns the Sheriff is the law. Gisborne is the law. And that is why I have to kill him."

"No. I forbid you." Marian said.

"You don't believe me."

"I don't know what to believe. Guy... is not a man who would... Surely...

"Of course. He is to be your husband."

"You know full well I agreed to that under duress. You know I have to play things this way from the inside, for my father if for nothing else. I do not have the option to just run off into the forest. What?

"Everything... is a choice." Robin said.

"Now, look, he's been my master for ten years," Much told the men returning. "What do you expect me to do? What happened?" He was surprised that the trio stunk. "You stink! Hah!

"Where's Djaq?" I asked as I came up to them.

"It was a trap!" John cried.

"We came out through the privy," Allan said.

"She was right behind us." Will said.

"They took her back!"

John looked a little terrified when he saw Guy hanging byt his hands, bound and gaged. He thought he was dead.

"Him?" John asked.

"Alive..." Much said. "It has been somewhat touch and go.

Little John frowns at Much.

Not since the Holy Land have I seen. It took all my powers to calm him. And Mary's." MNuch refered t o me as I nodded. Then to Marian. "And... and hers. Little John, surprised, looks back at Robin, sees Marian, then scowls at Much. " But it was I who fetched her, so you could say it was all my doing."

"We need him." John said. "We go to Nottingham."

"I thought you were going, Robin said. I have unfinished business here."

"It's Djaq," Allan said.

"The Sheriff will be expecting a rescue. It is better to wait... to think." Robin said blindly.

"Robin, wake up! It's Djaq!" I shouted.

"You are thinking of just one man. I am thinking of the King and the whole of England" Robin retorted.

"Djaq is not one man," Will said. "She's a you even thought about what could happen if the Sheriff realises?"

"Djaq is a woman? The Saracen?" Marian said.

"It's a long story," I said with my head spinning.

"He can wait." John said, pointing at Guy. "Djaq cannot."

"If they know we're coming, then we could all die," Much said.

"True, but it's Djaq."

"It's Djaq."

"Well, what does that mean? "True, but it's Djaq." It's not even an answer." Much said.

"But the thing is…"

Allan said "I like her" while Will said, "I think I love her." My eyes were wide to find my brothe racutally loved someone for a change.

"Oh, Djaq anD Will sitting in a tree—"

"Mary, don't sing he song!" Will begged and I stopped singing.

"Well!" Much said. "Well, even then, that is... that is no reason to knowingly walk into a trap."

"Robin is right," Marian said. "You need to think. Look. That is your solution. Trade him for her.

"No!" Robin shouted and I was taken aback by his behavior. "I am not letting him get away with this."

"Robin!" John shouted and knocked him out again with one punch.

"Nice," I said.

"Not sorry," John said.

"I think I'm going to—" I started saying and then fell to the ground.

 **~MARY SCARLETT~**

They watched as Mary fell to the ground.

"She's feeling awful," Marian said as she felt her forehead. "We ned to get her back home. When I return from the castle.

With that Marian left and the others took him while Much stayed.


	21. 20: Healing

**AN: I changed my mind. I decided to post the next chapter now because this goes with "Tattoo? What Tattoo?**

 **Chapter 20**

 _ **Healing**_

Everything was dark and creepy. I blinked once. I could still see darkness. Second blink, everything becomes hazy. Third blink, things are less hazey and then by th fourth blink, I could see things better. Djaq is looming over me.

"Djaq, you're safe," I said.

"Shh, just lie still, Mary," Djaq said. and looked me over.

"The-they saved you," I said. Then I noticed Guy was missing. "Where's Master Gisborne?"

"He's gone, luckily they traded him for me, and saved me."

"I am glad you are here," I sighed and relaxed into the lap pillow.

Robin came next to me when Djaq went away ot the creek.

"Mary, I'm sorry that I hurt you," Robin said as he pet myf orehead.

"You were not yourself," I said.

"You will feel better, I promise," Robin said.

"Robin, the wild is no place for an ill woman!" Much protested. "Let's get her back to Knighton Hall."

"No," Robin said stubbornly.

"What if Guy realizes something is wrong?" I asked.

"He evicted you out of your home," Robin pointed out.

"Actually he said I would resume my duties until further notice." I corrected him. "Please Robin! I want to go to Knighton Hall. To my home!"

"Fine," Robin said. I felt Robin put an arm around my back and under my legs, lifting me into his arms. I curled up a little bit, put my head on his shoulder. and wrapped arms around his neck.

 **~MARY SCARLETT~**

 ** _My room in Knighton Hall..._**

I felt being put on the bed, blankets covered and I was fast asleep.

It was around mid afternoon after I woke up. I realised the party dress I wore a couple days ago was on the chair and I was in a nightgown.

"Mary are you awake?" I hear a Voice from between the doors. Marian entered with a bowl of soup. "It's your favorite."

"Chicken soup with noodles?" I said as I sat up. Marian handed me a bowl and a spoon. "What time is it?"

"Almost one o'clock in the afternoon," Marian said. "How are you feeling?"

"Right as rain. I think slept off my headache," I said. She felt my forehead.

"You feel just fine," Marian said. She heard the door knocking and froze. I looked at her.

"It's probably no one," Marian said. She turned to me. "Just eat your soup." She closed the door and I heard her open the door.

I opened my chamber doors and looked through the cracks seeing Guy standing there.

"Marian, have you seen Mary anywhere?"

"I haven't seen her since the party two days ago. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to her. I've had guards searching for her."

"She told me you were to tell her to come to work when you notified her.

"Which is why I notified Edward and he said that he has not seen Mary in two days since the party."

"Well, Mary's not here. Thank you for coming, Sir Guy," Marian said and opened up the door.

"If you do see her, tell her I'm sorry and to come back to work the next day when she's here.

"Yes, I will tell her," Marian said.

I hurried back into bed and eating the soup when Marian came back in.

"Sorry about that."

"It was Guy, wasn't it?" I said.

"He's looking for you. He has been for the past two days."

"I heard everything, Marian," I admitted.

"Come on, I knew you were listening. I've known you all to well, my friend," Marian said. "Now go on and finish your soup.

 **~MARY SCARLETT~**

Marian helped me recover very fast. I was feeling better within the week. I decided to go back to Locksley, after learning I was reinstated back into Gisborne's house and mine too.

"Mary, you're back," Hannah said.

"Yes, Guy had me back inside a week ago, but then I didn't show up and-"

I was interrupted by her coming to hug me.

"Man, I've missed you," Hannah sighed in relief.

I put my arms around her waist. Then we broke apart. I told her that I was going to get some cleaning done. I was ready to go out and do the laundry. The work to be done was easy to do. I had taken the clothes off of the clothe line.

"You decided to come back after all," I heard a gruff voice. I turned around and saw Guy watching me. "Where have you been? The last time I saw you, you were being held captive by Robin Hood."

"He let me go," I answered. Then, Guy raised an eyebrow. "Or simple: I knocked out the person in charge of watching me. I was able to knock him out and able to free myself from Hood."

"Well, I have not been able to sleep for days," Gisborne said. "You know I had half of my men looking for you, Mare. I feared everyday you were dead. And that you'd never come back home."

Guy than grabbed my arm. I looked down at it and then back at him.

"Forgive me," Guy said when he saw his hand on my forearm. "I'm glad you're alright. Just, don't scare me like that again."

"Thanks for your concern, My Lord," I said.

"And you can move back into your home, if you want to?" Guy said.

"Good day, Master," I said.

I passed Gisborne to the mansion to continue my work.

 **MARY SCARLETT**

 _ **Third POV**_

Guy watched as Mary walked away. For some reason, he felt something in him rise. His heart was racing and hands were a little sweaty when he talked to her. Maybe they could be in love, wrap his arms around her, give her a kiss and then and give her a...

No! He shook that thought from his head. They were friends and nothing more. Guy would marry Marian and that was final. He'd still wonder if after he married Marian, would he still care about Mary? He thought that before getting on his horse to go to Nottingham


	22. Chapter 21 Black Powder (S1E9 Part 1)

**Chapter 21**

 _ **Black Powder**_

I wasn't supposed to be here watching whatever the Sheriff was doing. I was supposed to be attending to cooking. I was hiding behind a tree, but also silently.

"We are ready. Forgive our excitement, Marian, but we've been waiting months for this," Lambert told Marian.

"I'm intrigued." Marian said.

"You'll be astonished, I assure you," Guy assured.

The Sheriff leans on his hand, bored.

"Right. What you are about to see here today demonstrates that by containing the black powder, we can control the charge. Guy's miners would then be able to place a small charge at the scene, let the powder do the hard work, and increase production without endangering lives."

"Please dismount, my lord. There may be quite a bang." Guy told Sheriff.

"Really?" the sheriff said.

"And your horse is highly strung."

"t won't be the only highly strung creature if I'm made to hang around for much longer." I couldn't help but snicker at Sheriff stepping on the guard's back.

I covered my eyes as Lambert torched the black powder and heard a loud explosion. So loud, that it created a big crater in the middle. It had the power to destroy a chunk of land, and the power enough to wipe out an entire army. This was bad news already.

"Well done, Gisborne! Get me ten or twenty large, huge crates. Ha-ha!" the Sheriff shouted.

"If I'm to create more black powder, then there are conditions." Lambert said. I looked at Guy. This was not good.

"Really?" the Sheriff asked.

"One, I'm allowed to sell my discovery to other mining concerns. Two, I get a bonus for me work. And finally, this powder must never be used as a weapon."

Vaisey climbed out of the crater.

"Ah. I think you and I have a future. Trust me.

"No." Lambert refused. "I think not."

"Think about what you're doing." Guy said in a warning voice.

"I cannot trust you." Lambert said, with Vaisey's guards surrounding him.

"My dear boy..." Vaisey said.

"Let me go or there will be trouble," Lambert warned.

"I adore trouble."

Lambert took some powder, through it on the ground, causing several guards falling down.

"Get him!" Vaisey shouted. "Alive!"

 **~Mary Scarlett~**

I ran to the next tree, watching the guards struggling with Lambert.

"It was a mistake to run, Lambert," Guy said. "You'll not renege on our deal."

"There can be no deal. You lied to me, Guy," Lambert declared.

"You force me to do this," Guy said with a little bit of a regret. "Search him."

"You promised me you would not use it as a weapon. Please!" Lambert begged.

"Where is the ledger... with the formula? That information belongs to both of us. I commissioned you.

"And that is where your input ends. Black powder is not a toy, Guy. It is lethal. And I will not let you abuse its power."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere you'll never find it," he answred.

"Your friend seems to enjoy the power he has over us," the sheriff said to Gisborne. "Very clever. Congratulations, you just made yourself the most important man in Nottingham, Lambert. So when we hurt you, we'll do it very carefully

 ** _Sherwood Forest..._**

I was freaked out when I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I was tensed up.

"Calm down, Lass! Only us," Robin said. I relaxed when I heard Robin's voice.

"Robin, did you see what happened?" I asked as we walked with the Merry Men behind us. "You know with the powder and everything else."

"Yeah, enough to blow out an entire army," Robin said. "Anything else, little bird?"

I hated my "little bird" nickname. It drove m e up a wall. Robin didn't know that. I just didn't want his feelings being hurt. Then, I realized Much was missing.

"Where's Much?" I asked.

"In jail, that's where we're headed."

"What? Turning yourself in?" I asked surprise.

"No to rescue them. "

"I must ge tback to the castle before I'm missed," I said. I got on a white horse and had him run all the way to Nottingham.

 **~MARY SCARLETT~**

"Master, I must speak with you," I said catching up to him and into the Great Hall.

"Not now Mary. Maybe later," Guy said.

"Come on, Guy, it's really important!"

"You're going to have to wait, Mary. Whatever it is, it can wait."

"Why didn't you tell me about the Black Powder you were testing this morning?" I asked Gisborne. He froze what I said and turned to me.

"Look, it's for the good of—" he was interrupted by the guards bringing in Much.

"We'll discuss this later," Guy finished and the sheriff coming in.

"Lambert should be at the screaming stage right now, but all I hear is nothing," the Sheriff said as he came down the steps and to Much.

"I'm determined to reason with him, my lord,"

"Ah, really? Walks to Much. And is it working? Reason? You going soft, Gisborne, hm? Because he's your friend, is that it? Well, leave him with me. I'll reason with him."

"I can handle him," Guy said. Luckily, not acknowledging he was here.

"No-no, you failed me. You're off the project. Now, what is this creature doing here?"

"This is one of Robin Hood's inner circle. This is

his right-hand man."

"Oh, bravo!" the Sheriff said sarcastically

"He can tell us all we need to know about the outlaws."

Like what, hm? That Robin Hood is against us? That he keeps moving his camp on, hm? There's nothing to know!

"All right. So hang him then, make an example."

"Brilliant! A clue: no. Hang him and you have an instant martyr. Suddenly, everybody loves Robin Hood."

"So what would you suggest we do with him, then?"

"I'll make a real example of this man," Sheriff siad then he saw me. "Miss Scarlett, fetch this man food."

"yes, My Lord," I said and turned to leave.

"I will not poison myself. You will have to kill me first," Much said, with Guy and me giving him a "what's wrong with you face.

"Poison yourself ? This is Burgundy wine. And this is the very best venison, hm? A feast. Although, granted, it may taste like poison to a peasant's palate. Hm... which reminds me. Gisborne, your sword. We're going to take hearts and minds to a new level."

I tried not to go wide eyes as Much tried to escape, then Guards restrain him and Guy forces him down on the ground to kneel. The Sheriff took his sword and tapped each of Much's shoulders.

"By the powers vested in me... blah-di-blah-di-blah, I dub you..." the Sheriff said sarcastically, "Earl of Bonchurch. Hm? That's what you were promised, wasn't it, when you came home? Hm?"

I remembered the day Much and Robin returned. Robin said Much was granted Bonchurch for the former servant's services in the holy Land for the King. Guy now forces Much up on his feet.

"Lord Much! Well," the sheriff said, giving the sword back to Guy. "Do you feel honored?"

"Have you really just made me an earl?" Much asked.

"Well, not quite. No. I will have a word with Prince John and he will make it official. "So, you will have all the privileges and luxuries of a lord. You will take your seat in the lodge at Bonchurch. Oh, and er, I expect you at the Council of Nobles tomorrow."

"So? what abut this black powder?" I asked.

"Look, as I said before, Mary, it is for the good of the people, help our soldiers in the Holy Land."

"Is what Hood said was true?" I asked him when Guy turned away. Then he stopped and stared at me.

"What did Hood say?" Guy asked.

"While you were consious, he kept telling me that you dressed as saracens, and tried to kill the King. Repeatedly kept beating you up.

"I DID NOT try to kill anyone," Guy said, "especially the King. Would you believe me or a cold-hearted outlaw?"

"I don't know what to believe in any more," I said quietly before turning away


	23. Chapter 22: What Do I Believe In?(S1E9P2

**Chapter 22**

 _ **What Do I Believe In?**_

Walking down the halls later on to get work done in Nottingham, I heard, Guy knock out a bench and I stopped midway to the wall and then peered over it with Marian attempting to comfort him.

Guy!" Marian said as she walked underneath the tree. "You are upset."

"I'm fine. I cannot discuss it," Guy told her.

"I had not imagined the man who wishes to marry me would shut me out of his thoughts."

"Forgive me, Marian. I'm not myself."

"Has the Sheriff angered you?" Marian asked.

"No, the Sheriff undermines me whenever possible. That's not unusual."

"Is this about Lambert and finding the ledger? This black powder is costing you a dear friend."

"I am angry, Marian, because the Greek fire was my project and the Sheriff took it away from me."

"Suppose we were to take matters into our own hands." Surely the Sheriff would not mind how you went about it. He strikes me as an end-game man. If you could find the ledger..."

"What would you suggest?" Gisborne asked. I leaned in a little closer to listen.

"Show Lambert you are still his friend. Take him to a place of safety. You always say people respond to loyalty," Marian whsipered.

"No. Lambert would never trust me now." GUy said.

"I think he would if you proved beyond all doubt that you could protect him," Marian said.

"How?"

"Take him to Kirklees. Perhaps tomorrow. There is a Council of Nobles so the Sheriff will be busy. Regain Lambert's trust. You and he are old friends. Build on that friendship."

"Very well, but what about Mary?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she is behind me the entire time so she doesn't follow you," Marian said.

I shook my head and continued walking away. I was just shocked Marian would do this to me.

 **~Mary Scarlett~**

 _ **Sherwood Forest...**_

I did the Robin Hood whistle and only Hood came two hours later."

"Good to see you again," I said. "Where were you when I called?"

"Sorry, we were following Much," Robin said. "Did you know the SHeriff made him an noble."

"Yes, I was there when it happened, you know. So, what will you have me do? I asked him.

 **~Mary Scarlett~**

 _ **Bonchurch**_

This had to be Robin's craziest ideas as I walked onto the roof. Then I thought about knocking. So, I knocked on the door and a woman opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Lord Much," I said. "I'm Mary, a friend of his."

"Yeah, I know who you are, Mary. Gisborne's servant, right?"

"One of his serving girls," I said.

"He's upstairs sleeping, taking a bath."

"I need to see him. It's urgent."

She moved out of the way for me to enter.

 **~Mary Scarlett~**

"So you're here," I told Robin. He nodded and put a rokc into the water, waking much up.

'You sit back and relax, Much" Robin said sarcastically.

"I am trying to complete my mission, master."

"To me it looked like you were sleeping," I said.

"We saw this girl..." Robin said.

"Eve." Much said.

"Well, you do know Eve will be working for the Sheriff?" I inquired.

"Well, I'm sure she is." Much said.

"What happened, Much? Hm?" Robin asked.

"I am made Lord Much, Earl of Bonchurch, actually." Much said he gave a letter to Robin. "This is from Marian. And I was thinking that I could be of help. There's a Council of Nobles meeting tomorrow and they have access to prisoners."

"No need. We found a way in. But we still need to nd the barrels of black powder and the Sheriff has made a big mistake making you a noble"

"But now," I said, "we have a noble... on the inside."

All three of us smiled.

 **~Mary Scarlett~**

The next morning in Nottingham, I was not going to follow Marian. She did not come out and say that she was preventing me from going with Guy, but we were both surprised to see Gisborne here.

"What are you doing here?" Marian asked, shocked.

I could not pursue our project, forgive me. Loyalty," Gisborne whispered to Marian. "Loyalties are sometimes divided." He added with, "Lambert's dead." before walking away. I was shocked with a tear coming down my face.

"Shh," Marian said as she sat as she shook.

"My lords, ladies, nobles." the Sheriff said. "Let me introduce the latest addition to your well-fed sirs. Lord Much, Earl of Bonchurch." I was not focused on Much. I was focused on other things. I could not hear anything he was saying until after they talked about some plow tax. My eyes shot to Marian as he adressed to her.

"Lady Marian. How's your father, hm? Is he still poorly? Well, you will remind him about our position on "naying," won't you? Hm?" the Sheriff laughed.

Later on, I went into teh woods and to the North Road where Robin was waiting. They were waiting for Gisborne and Lambert, but instead they would see me.

"Mary?" Robin asked.

"Robin...Lambert's dead," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Robin and I just embraced each other and I criedinto his chest like a child seeking comfort from a parent. He held me really close to his chest before going back to camp.

I'm burning this!" I shouted, taking he book from Djaq.

"Mary! No! Stop it!" Djaq cried. I was going to burn this ledger into the fire where no man would ever get it.

"Steady!" John said as he took my wrist.

"MAry has a right to burn it," Will said. "This is not science. This is murder."

"Think of this as progress." Djaq said. "Other scientists could do much better things with Greek fire.

"Yeah, you could blow up the entire castle with that stuff !" Allan said.

"I have to tell you guys something," I said. A tear coming to my face. "Lambert's dead."

"What?" John asked.

"He died believing I'd protect his work," Robin said.

"Then let me study this ledger, create black powder. With this, we could be unstoppable," Djaq said.

"This is not about one man's wish. Robin!" Will protested standing next to me and a hand on my shoulder to stop me from crying. Robin took the book from Djaq.

"First we need to destroy the Sheriff 's powder. That is a weapon he must not wield. It's time to call on our noble on the inside," Robin said

"I'll go," I said, going up to Bonchurch.

The festive were going on in Much's manor. I approached him greatly.

"Mary," Much said when he saw me.

"I should like to speak with you in private, Lord Much," I asked him.

Of course." Much said. I made sure Eve was not following us and I brought him to the barn.

"Look, we need you to tell the girl that the ledger is in the third barrel of black powder," I told him.

"But that's not true. Robin has the ledger. He told me himself." Much whispered.

"What is the problem?"

"I will not lie to Eve. I cannot."

"Why? Oh, of course, you are fooled by her. She has to be nice to you. She is paid for it. Grow up."

"If she passes on wrong information to the Sheriff, then he will punish her."

"If she's working for the Sheriff, then she deserves no less. A good man has already died over this," I said. "Just do as Robin says and tell Eve.

I took my leave for home and closed the door when I entered home.

 ** _Nottingham..._**

"Mary," Guy said.

"Sir Guy," I said. He grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"I am sorry." Guy said. Then he looked at my expression. "What's wrong?"

" I'm afraid we have misunderstood each other lately. You perhaps thought I would not mind if you let me down," I sneered. about."

"I sincerely did not intend to let you down.

"I don't care. I thought you were a better man. Now I realise I must content myself with disappointment."

"I had to make a choice. You know that I'm all that stands between you, Marian, and the Sheriff... and I would not see you harmed. I have to protect you. Hm?"

"I hope we will never find ourselves in this situation again. Everything is back in its box. Answer me this: what do I believe in?"

Gisborne said nothing. I turned and walked away onto my horse to get chores done for the day.

 _ **Sherwood Forest...**_

Robin told me what they did. They finally destroyed the barrels and I sat down with them for lunch with the ledger in Robin's hands.

"Hey, if I burn it, that's not you, is it? No, I mean, technically, you kept your word," Allan said.

"This is not about one man's wish, Allan," I told him. Robin took the book throwing it in the fire.

"It's good to have you back, Much." Will said.

"It's good to have you back, my lord Much," Much said.

"That is gonna get really annoying." I said.

"That's gonna get really annoying, my lord," Much corected me. "It is really annoying, but I'm sorry. I like it."

"Stikc to your own dialogue, my lord," Isaid , emphisizing the words "my lord."

"Well, seeing as though you like lording it up..." Robin said as we all smiled, "To Lord Much!"

Robin, Allan, Will and Little John smile in anticipation, stand and catch up Much.

"To Lord Much!" we shouted, lifting Much onto his shoulders and cheering. I looked back to Djaq who took the book from the fire. Robin did too. I knew that her curiosity would grow.


	24. Chapter 23: Peace Off! (S1E10 Part 1)

**Chapter 23**

 _ **Peace off!**_

This really ticked the cake off of Marian of the disagreement she had with Gisborne over Lambert, a poor man who was killded for black powder. Luckily I was there to see Robin destroy it.

"He's beautiful," I said and pet the horse's snout. "Oh and a cutie."

"Probably the only thing handsome in here," Marian said. I felt the coldness in her voice on Gisborne.

"You're still mad at him."

"Yes I am," Marian answered. "You're lucky he lets you do whatever you want."

"Yeah, if it means to stay out of trouble. He constantly watches over me after my father and brothers' disappearances. I've made him softer."

"We both have," Marian said. She looked down at her horse, "and besides," then looked up at me, "You're the only friend Guy has."

"You're friends too," I said and pet her horse

Being engaged does not count, Mary," Marian said.

"Well, I'm mad at him!" I cried.

"Why?"

"Nothing I want to talk about."

 _ **Third POV...**_

Gisborne watched Marian and Mary conversing at the same time. He overheard them teh entire time but didn't say anything.

"Meat. The secret to controlling wild birds," the Sheriff said as the Hawk flew on his arm. "Not jealous of a horse, are we?"

"Marian and I have had a disagreement, that is all. I'd hoped that—" Guy started to explain.

"Hope? I would rather be dead than spend my life hoping. I hope for this, I hope for that. Buy her something. A trinket or two."

"Well, I'm mad at him!" the men heard Mary cry.

"And one for your wench."

"Marian and Mary are not the type to be bought."

"Nonsense. All women can be bought. It's a nesting thing. They want to make sure that their offspring are provided for. They're animals, really."

A guard interrupted Guy and Vaisey. "Sir, your Saracen guest has asked if you're going to be dining with him."

"Already? And what have you prepared for him?"

"Brain of goat, sir."

"Mm. Marvellous."

"Here give him this," Guy sneered, giving to the guard. "I can't believe the Saracens actually like that kind of filth."

"Nnno. I don't believe so, either. But I think our Saracen friend... well, he thinks we're being polite. Got to keep him happy, Gisborne, if we're to get what we want.

I was helping Thornton with food and we were actually talking. Thornton was my second father but now acted like my first since my birth father left with Luke and Will went ut to live life as an outlaw.

"Thornton, I'd like to borrow Mary for a second," Gisborne siad. I froze and looked to him, still peeved at him.

"What is it, Sir Guy?" I asked.

"Come on. I'd like to show you something," Guy said. He blindfolded me. "Marian liked hers and you'll like yours. Both which are the same surprise."

"Come on, Guy!" I cried with the blindfold on my eyes.

"Don't remove it!" Guy cried as he pushed me to the—well how ould I know where I was going while i was blindfolded.

He grasped onto the sides of my shoulder and I heard the door opening and the birds chirping.

"I hate surprises, Guy!" I said to him. He continued to guide me to wherever outside and I was guessing in the barn. Guy removed the blindfold from my eyes and I had to blink a couple of times to let my eyes adjust to the light. There, I saw a beautiful grey mare.

"She's amazing!" I said as I ran towards it and pet the horse's snout. "How much does she cost?"

"Consider it as a 'forgive me' present. And I do what i can to provide for you.

"Someone's been dipping into the profits!" Robin said surprised and I looked at him with a disdain look.

"Some boys take pleasure in giving wo-girls gifts," I said, quickly refraining it.

This is a lot of gift," And tell me, was it a lot of pleasure? And how were you thinking of reciprocating?"

"You only come out of the woodwork to ask me for favours. Like now. So?" i ASKED.

"Do we have an interesting guest at the castle?" Robin asked. He held up a mask which scared me to death. The owner of this was on his way there. We found his wagon. We think he's from the East."

"You've been eating too many mushrooms in that forest," I joked as I gave him back his helmet.

"My men think that the Sheriff has been using a sorcerer."

"Well, they've been eating too many mushrooms," I said.

"Agreed! But if you can tell me who it is, I can reassure my men. S

"I'll see what I can do," I said before getting back on Grey and rode back to Gisborne manor.

During our stay in Nottingham, I held a basket of local fruit for this mysterious stranger just to see what Robin was talking about.

... no-one goes in, no-one comes out. If anyone asks, I want to know," I heard Gisborne and the Guard left as Guy jerked his head.

"Ah, Mary." GUy said. THen he saw the basket of fruit that I had for the guest. "How thoughtful."

"Actually, I heard there was a guest staying in the castle and I thought he might enjoy some local fruit."

"Oh... no. He doesn't like this kind of food."

"He sounds intriguing." I said.

"I'm afraid you really can't be here, Mary,"

Guy said as he bit out of an apple. "Orders."

"Orders, orders. May I remind you, Guy, we are friends."

"Considering you are my only friend, Mary," Guy said.

"You subjecting me to orders, however impressive your gifts, is rather inappropriate," I said. I took the apple back and placed it back wher it was. When I turned to see the hallway clear, I put the basket down and took a torch nearer. THen I go to the corner and overhear the guards.

"He hasn't got a bad voice. I haven't heard this sort of thing since that last battle we had with the Turks," the Guards said.

 ** _The Next morning..._**

"So, you were told by Robin to find out who the Sheriff has in the castle?" Marian asked.

"Yes," I said. "And now, I must tell him."

"Wait, let me go for you," Marian said, grabbing onto my arm.

"No, I can go myself," I snapped. I got on the mare I was given and go to report to Robin what I've found out."

 _ **Outlaw camp...**_

"I've found out who it was," I told Robin.

"So, tell me then," Robin said.

"Stranger on the move! Out of the castle!" Will shouted when he came running in.

"What kind of stranger?" Robin asked as he ran up to Will.

"Saracen" Will and I said together

"Yes. That' is who is staying at the castle," I answered.

"There's our friend!" Allan shouted.

"Oh, we could be attacked by spirits any moment," Robin said sarcastically.

"He rode out at dawn with Gisborne and his troops." Will said.

"Which way was he heading?" Djaq asked.

"This way, into the forest."

"We've got to smash that thing up. It could draw him towards us," Allan cried, we all looked at the mask.

"Nothing is going to draw anybody anywhere!" Robin shouted "Now, let's go and see who he is, shall we?" Then he looked at Little John. "Come on, John! Come and face your fear! It's all right, John."

"We are taking on the forces of darkness and we'll be all right?!" Allan yelled.

"Yes! It's a Saracen man! Now, listen to me. This is what we are going to do."

 _To be continued..._


	25. Chapter 24: Peace Off! (S1E10 Part 2)

They captured the Prince when they returned and I was shocked. He was dressed in clothes, rich person clothes. I guessed that he was a prince by the way he looks.

"So... tell me, John," RObin said as John got up and Robin threw his bow down. "What is so powerful about him, hm?"

Then both fo them were speaking Arabic to Malik, who spoke angrily at her.

"At least one of you knows how to show respect," Malik snapped.

"What are you doing?" Djaq snapped.

"What are you doing?" Robin snapped bakc.

"This man is Prince Malik al-Ayyubi ibn Shadi!" Djaq cried. All of them looked at her whiel Robin frowned and shrugged. "Nephew of Saladin! I served under him."

"The Saladin?" Much said surprised.

"Oops." Allan said sarcastically.

I slapped him over his head with an angry expression on my face, shaking my head.

"OW Mary. What was that for?" Allan asked.

"Being rude!" I snapped.

Then they were grabbing Prince Malik and draggin him to the mask.

"Come and say hello to..." Robin sanpped.

"No!" Djaq and I shouted.

"You I do not like," John snapped. THey brought him up to the mask.

"My friends would like to know about this mask,"

What have you done to it?!" Malik snapped. "I cannot present it now!"

"That's a gift?" Much said shocked.

"It was," Malik answered. "A peace offering."

"Peace? Let's stick needles in his head, see how he likes it," Allan snapped.

"And this is what happens when cousins marry. This is a model for teaching. Needles placed

correctly on parts of the body can cure all sorts of

ailments.

"Sounds like dodgy magic to me." Allan scoffed.

"This is science, not magic." Malik snapped.

"What, so... you're a physician then?" I asked, standing next ot my brother's side.

"You see, John? A physician. That's all," Robin said, with John sighing in relief.

"I'm not physician. I'm an ambassador. This gift for Prince John is a gift of healing... to celebrate our new peace treaty," Malik explained.

"Prince John wants peace?!" Robin shouted in disbelief.

"I want peace. The Holy Lands are drenched in blood," Malik said. "Thousands of men die on both sides. This is not the will of Allah. It is the duty of all good men to put an end to this barbarity. So I come to negotiate with Prince John and the Sheriff."

"If you really want peace in the Holy Land, then Prince John and the Sheriff are the last people you should be speaking to. Whatever they have told you is a lie," Robin said.

"And how can I believe what you say? You and your band of superstitious, ignorant outlaws." Malik said, ignoring the men stepping up in anger. "Now, I demand you let me go."

" I'm not being funny, mate. We've only just caught you," Allain from my right snapped.

"Let me go. Or let the blood of thousands be on your conscience," Malik snapped.

"Mary, lead Malik back to the castle and meet us back here."

"With pleasure, My Lord," I said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my mouth as I led him out o the forest.

 _ **~Mary Scarlett~**_

"So, I take it your not outlaw," Malik said.

"No, I'm not. More like a friend of Robin Hood," I said. But then I thought as we walked was that maybe Malik would tell on me and then I'd really be an outlaw. Then the prince caught up with me.

"For your kinder service then your lord," Malik said, "I will not tell the Sheriff."

"Thank you," I sighed in relief.

"But, I will tell him that you helped me out of the forest."

"Fair enough," I said as we approached the door to the castle.

"Open he gate!" the guard said and both of us stepped in side.

The Sheriff came down and Gisborne was staring at me, but I turned a gaze from him.

"This maid, Mary, was kind enough to show me the way back," Malik said. I turned around away from the Sheriff, knowing he was giving me a dirty look. Then we watched him walk up the steps.

"Well, I should thank you Mary for making me a richer man than I was before!" Sheriff Vaisey said. I knew he said "a clue, no" underneath his breath.

"Enough excuses! We must start the peace negotiations tonight. Every day that passes, more innocent lives are lost!" Malik snapped.

"Ya-di-ya-di-ya." the Sheriff said irritated. Then, the two of them were close in face, which was disgusting.

"I warn you, Sheriff. I have heard aspersions cast on your honesty." Malik snapped.

"Aspersions? Surely not."

"Now, I insist... puts his face in the Sheriff 's... we start the talks today or I travel to London and find Prince John

myself !"

"You see, Gisborne, this is what you have to look forward to already. He's starting to sound like a wife."

"How dare you insult me!"

"Two words: Peace off," the sheriff turned and leaved. "Throw him in the dungeon.

He ignoried the prince's words.

"Sheriff! come back! Get off ! Sheriff ! Sheriff !"

I had to get back to Robin fast. And I mean really fast. I ran out the doors, and took my grey Mare Guy gave me and went to find them on the road.

" **ROBIN**!" I shouted. He stopped and looked at me and the rest. "Wait for me!"

"What is it Mary?" Robin said, alarmed.

"The Sheriff plans to hold the prince for ransom."

Robin smirked knowingly to his companions as they walked over the hills to the Outlaws camp.

"The prince thinks he's here to negotiate peace... and the Sheriff thinks a ransom is on its way," Robin went over their problems, "but neither of them know that Salah ad-Din has sent assassins instead. So..."

He bent down to think at the fire.

"So we stay here and do nothing. We let those al-Fajanis kill the Sheriff and rescue the prince." Much said.

"That sounds good to me." Allan said as I rolled my eyes.

"No! The al-Shuj'aan do not rescue. They're killers. That's what they do. Kill, or die in the attempt," Djaq said.

"Well, if they're not going to rescue the prince, then what are they doing here?" Much asked.

"They're here to kill the prince," Robin and me said together.

"Why would Saladin want to kill his own nephew?" Much wondered.

"A nephew that wants peace at any cost. Salah ad-Din wants a fair deal,"n Robin answered.

"So why send him over here in the first place?" my brother asked.

"But that's the thing. He didn't. He came on his own," Robin said as he got up. "We have to rescue the prince."

"We tried that before. He doesn't want to know," Will reminded us.

"War in the Holy Land is 2000 miles away. It's not our problem," Allan snapped.

"No, Allan, you're wrong! War is here! It's right here in the forest!"Robin walked to the man Much named Harold. "He was an ordinary Englishman. He tilled the fields, he loved his wife, he cared for his children." Robin turned back to us.

"He's not married!" Allan snapped.

"It's an example!" Much said while murmuring, "Dunderhead."

"Then he was forced to go to the Holy Land to fight. Look at him! A pitiful shadow of a man. Every day good men like Harold are destroyed out there! Only peace can put a stop to this."

"Who are you calling pitiful?" Harold asked. We all looked at him. "You ran from women."

"You know about them?" Robin asked.

"I know which part of hell the al-Shuj'aan come from..." Harold pointed to his head. "...in here."

"They're the ones who did this to you?" Much asked Harold, who nodded.

"Does anyone here know what these two are talking about?" Allan asked.

Harold sat back down and started breaking the ropes binding his hands. With the ties breaking, he sat down on the boulder nearer.

"That's what we're talking about," Harold said.

 _ **Mary Scarlett**_

All of us raced to the castle. I was the only one not carrying any weapons. The guards were unnoticing us as we went passed the gates. We rushed towards the castle and heard swords clinging and other guards screaming from afar. I ran up the steps to where the swords were happining, ignoring my brother's "Mary come bak here! Call. I saw a woman coming by standing in front of my friend and screeched a battle cry. Then I stood in front of Guy's body.

"Stay away from my friend!" I shouted. The woman looked at me as I stayed in front of the Saracen woman. She almost raised her sword and kill me. I looked down and saw Guy awake. I quickly grabbed the sword from his belt and blocked her hit. For the first time in my life, I was actually holding a weapon. After seeing some of Robin's moves, I tried doing all of them when Guy came with another sword and knocked the woman off the ground.

"RUN!" Guy shouted as he pushed me. We ran down the halls and then into a room and locked the door shut with me breathing in very heavily. "Mary, where—where did you come from?"

"Well I…I heard your guards cries and I came as quickly as I could.

"Thank you for saving my life. I'm grateful," Gisborne said,. He got up and offered me his hands. When we left, it was all over.

 **Please review :).**


	26. Chapter 25: Sick Aunts and Kisses

Everything went well after all in the end. Robin got the prince out of the mess he was in and the man Harold was partially healed. It was a great day at the end. I stayed inside my own house the rest of the day with Will checking up on me every now and then. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and I quickly opened it up to see a messenger standing at my door. I thanked him before opening up the letter.

 _ **Dear Mary,**_

 _ **I know we haven't spoken to each other in a while, but I need your help. Luke misses you very much and wants you to come to Scarborough where we stay with your aunt, Annabeth Scarlett. Aunt Annabeth is not feeling well, and we fear she may be dying. Hope you will come as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Father**_

I read it over and over again, but how could I explain that I would be leaving for a while. If Luke Missed me, then I guess I could have spared a few of my hands to him. Aunt Annabeth, or Aunt Annie as we called her could be a little assertive because she always was trying to hook me up with other men, mostly because I was single. My father said that he would let me marry whoever I chose, as long as they make me happy.

I decided to pack for the long journey with food and water, going to take my horse out of Guy's stable and strap them up. Then, I heard a rustle in the woods and froze for a while. I look out in that direction before going back and saddling up.

Guy looked all panicked when he walked through the barn door. Then he sighed out of relief.

"Mary, I'm glad to have found you alright, and what are you doing?" Guy asked, seeing I was packing. I looked at him from my horse silently. He just kept glaring as if I did something wrong.

We stayed like that for about forty seconds before I continued.

"I am going away for a while," I answered, continuing to pack. I had to keep my brother and my father out of the description, though. "My aunt Annabeth is sick and I must tend to her. She calls for me. I think she is dying."

"How far do you hjave to go?" Guy asked me.

"Scarborough," I answered. "She lives out in Scarborough."

"So far away In Yorkshire?"

"Yes, that is the one."

"Are you insane? It is around seven o'clock in the evening and your traveling to Scarbourough which is almost 110 miles from here."

"What would you rather I do? Let her die? What did you do when your mother and father burned in the house?" I snapped, with Guy's pupils growing bigger. "I was there when it happened, My Lord, and I felt the terrible tyranny it felt like to watch your family slip away from you. I will not stand by and watch my aunt die, just like how I watched my mother die of the starvation."

Guy stayed silent after my rant, but he didn't say anything. All he did was staring at me, but then he grew softer every minute.

"Promise me you will be careful," Guy said.

"I'll be back before you know it, Sir Guy," I said formally before walking out through the door.

"Mary..." Guy said.

He grabbed my arm and made me swivel around before he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I couldn't enjoy it because he was not a single man any more. He kissed me for another four minutes before I finally got out of his grasp. I stared at him before I wiped the kiss from my lips, scowling at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Guy apologized, but I still stared at him. Even if I was in love with him, I did not want to have kisses with him if he was engaged to my best friend.

"What were you thinking?" I snapped at him. "You're engaged to Marian."

I scoffed and took out my horse with me before getting on my horse and had him gallop through the forest so that I could be able to make it to my aunt's village in two weeks instead of three.


	27. Chapter 26: Return of the King?

**Return of the King? That was Fast!**

The few weeks to come, Guy of Gisborne walked down the hall. Ever since Mary left, he felt stsrangely lonely without her. Howeve,r after kissing her, Guy knew that she was still going to be mad at him when she returned. He begrudgingly went to see the Sheriff, who was holding a small bird.

"Hold a bird. Come on. Here, come on. Give him some love, Gisborne," Vaisey said, giving the bird to Gisborne. "Poor thing. It is poetry though, isn't it? Caged bird, a creature that would fly free, absolutely under my control. It's good. I like it. Now, er, talking of caged prettiness, when are you marrying Marian?"

"In due course," Gisborne answered.

"Oh, come along, don't be coy. That's not the arrangement, is it?"

"No. We will marry when the King returns."

"Ah. When the King comes. I might have news for you there."

"What news?" Guy asked.

"Do you know? Sometimes I don't feed them for, ooh, three days. Cruel perhaps, but I find it makes them sing better."

"What news?" he demanded, and the bird unintentionally was left to fly out teh window.

 _ **MARY POV**_

After returning from Scarsbury visiting my aunt Annie, I saw that work was being done on the Locksley Manor ad everywhere. I put Grey in the stables and went into the house. Gisborne was busy with whatever and it got me really scared. However, since his stunt in the barn the night I left, I felt a little bit uneasy with him. I just hoped that he would apologize for making out with me. In Locksley, everyone was in a hustle. I can honestly say, that I am very confused as to what is going on in my absence.

"Mary, I was wondering when you'd return," Thornton said.

"Hello, Thornton. What's all the buzz?" I asked him.

"You didn't hear the news?" Thornton said. I gave him a questionable look.

"What news?" I said. "Whose coming?"

"Marian's here so—"

"Marian! I must see her now. Where is she?"

"Upstairs in the master's room, but—" Thornton said but I was already up the stairs and evesdropping by the wall.

"Why? Er... I'm not sure what this means," I heard Marian.

"This means everything. This means that I am a man of substance... wealth. I can provide for you. I'm a man of power... the Sheriff and I, increasingly with Ki—Prince John. This means that I am a man of lineage."

Yeah right, I thought.

"The Gisborne heritage is a proud one," Guy continued. "I will be glad to continue that line with you... as my wife."

"Something has changed," Marian said. "The King is returning.

"Someone else also returned," I said. Marian looked and saw me standing there.

"Mary!" Marian said and went up to hug me. We both did as we were best friends. However as I looked up, Guy gave me an unidentified look. It was the tension since we kissed each other before I left. _Apparently he has NOT forgotten about the kiss before I left,_ I thought in my head.

After a while, I watched Marian leave, while tension between Guy and me gotten out of hand. We didn't talk to each other the entire time of my day back. Gisborne just kept refusing to look me in the eye while I brought his dinner plate. I then went to the pantry to grab more things while I heard a window open. I left the room

When I stopped in the hallway near a room, I saw Marian out there dressed as the Night Watchman. She brought up her finger to where her mouth was and I nodded to keep quiet, watching her go on the steps. I went to Guy and put his clothes down and food in the back room. There were no voices. I turned to the door and began walking out.

"Mary..." Guy suddenly said. I stopped and looked at him, surprised he looked to talk to me.

"So, now you've decided to talk to me," I hissed back at him. "Or would you rather _kiss it out._ "

"Look," Guy said. He looked around to make sure none of the servants were near or anyone else to hear what he was about to say. Then he looked back at me, still waiting for his answer. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Uh huh," I said. "Is the great Guy of Gisborne trying to apologize for kissing me?"

"No, mary!" Guy shouted and grabbed onto my hand. "It was a moment of grief. And I've been meaning to talk to you about something, about what happened before you left. It was a huge mistake for what actions I had done to you in the past."

I looked down to see him holding my hand. I looked up at him and Gisborne immediately released my hand.

"I'm sorry," Guy quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to do any of it."

"Uh huh," I said. "Fine, I forgive you, you know, maybe just a little bit more than a few seconds ago. Don't think for one second I 'm going to ever forget about it."

"Of course not," Guy answered as I left the room to tend to chores. It wasn't the best time ever. However, when I was down stairs, I thought I saw a figure. My eyes went wide as I saw her. She very well scared me since I saw her outside the house. I gave her a "seriously" look, but Marian just shrugged and made her way to Gisborne's room. I came down, spooked still to Gisborne's room.

"Mary, there you are. I need you to..." I heart Guy's voice.

I looked back at him. spooked. I wish Marian picked a night other than tonight to be the stupid Night Watchman. Guy saw that I was stressed a bit.

"Mary? Are you alright?" Guy said. "You've looked like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I did," I answered. Then I changed my answer. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Well, in that case..." Guy began.

"Sir Guy! The Night Watchman!" a guard said. Guy got up and came out the door with four of his guards following him

"Mary stay in this room," Gisborne told me and he grabs onto his dagger and a sword. However, as soon as he is gone, I come out the door hitting a guard across his back. However, all I did was just step over the now knocked out guard.

"What are you doing out here, Mary?" Much said.

"Well—" I began, however, I was silenced when Much put me behind him. Guy was still on the steps ready to kill the Night Watchman. Oh my goodness.

"Mind if I join in?" Robin called.

"Locksley!" Guy shouted and looked back, coming coming down the stairs. "Have you heard the news? I'm to marry Marian."

"I will think about you when I take her to the marriage bed."

Marian punches and kicks Gisborne in the stomach, making him fall down the stairs and Guy punched Marian in the stomach in reaction. I reacted very scared and my eyes wide, wondering if he wounded her. Robin grew angry and kicked Guy in the face.

"Get the money!" he cried and Allan and Will took it as Robin supported Marian.

"Good night, gents!" Allan said.

I fled with Robin when he grabbed my hand and I ran with him while he supported Marian.

"Split up! Twos and threes! You know where to meet!" Robin shouted. He, Marian and I fled. I hoped that Gisborne would not notice me missing.


	28. Chapter 27: A Fatal Stab Wound

**Chapter 27: A Fatal Stab Wound**

"Playing 'outlaw' for the night?" I asked her angrily.

"Yeah, so what," Marian said. I saw her clutching her stomach.

"Marian? Are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head and I saw blood coming from her side.

"You've been stabbed."

"It's not fatal," Marian said. "I'll be fine."

"I've known you for many years, Marian Knighton. You're like my sister, and like a sister, I'd be deeply concerned for you."

"And I think the same of you. Please, don't tell Robin. If it gets worse, you can tell him," Marian said.

"Deal," I said. Robin stopped and turned to us, but looked mostly to Marian.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin asked as he came to join us. "This Night watchman business will be the death of you."

"These are my last days as the Night watchman." Marian said. "I will not be able to do it when I am at Locksley."

"You do not have to go back to Locksley. I told you. Neither do you, Mary."

We gave him curious looks.

"Marian, you do not have to marry him." Robin said.

"I have no choice." Marian said.

"No! I was coming to tell you. I have the proof I need. The physician. The physician will talk. I found him and he agreed to give evidence. He did not treat Gisborne. Gisborne was not there. He was in the Holy Land." Robin said.

"I asked him once before and he denied it," I realized.

"Well now you know that it is true," Robin said and I reluctantly agreed.

"And he will say this in public?" Marian said as she smiled. "Really? Thank you. I do not know how to thank you.

"We'll think of something. Come on you two, Robin said. Then I heard Marian faltering and groaned in pain falling to her knees. Fear struck my heart. Her wound wasn't as shallow as she thought it was.

"Robin!" I cried, falling down next to her.

"Marian?

" Robin said. She went limp and Robin picked her up.

"Robby, where are we going?" I asked.

"To the cave," Robin answered.

Line division

"John! John!" Robin and I shouted. We entered the Outlaws' camp in the cave. I stood there crying as they took Marian in to softer bedding.

"Gisborne stabbed her," I said, spitting out Gisborne. There was more to say that I hated him right now, but then it was a dilemma. I couldn't hate the man that I've known since we were children.

"What?" Little John said surprised

"In the belly." Robin said.

"It is a shallow wound, not serious." Marian said.

"We need dry bedding. She needs to get dry.

I went down to her and caressed her hair mostly seeking comfor t from her. Tears were coming down.

"I need clean water to wash the wound." Djaq said.

"Ah, here! Here!" Much said as he gave the water to Djaq.

"Do you have wine?" Djaq asked him.

"Here, I have a spare," I told her and gave her the flask I kept behind on my belt. "For the pain."

"This is not long. What did he use?" Djaq asked.

"I don't know. I thought he punched her." Robin said.

"A dagger." Marian answered. Everyone looked at Marian.

"Can you feel this?" Djaq said as she pushed the wound, Marian's shouting actually answered Djaq's question.

"Should you be pressing there?" Much asked Djaq.

"I need to look inside. Wine."n Djaq said.

"Here." I said. I took the wine and tilted it for her to drink.

"This will hurt. Are you brave?" DJaq asked.

"Do it." Marian said.

"Keep breathing." Djaq ssaid and Marian did just that. "Good."

"She will be all right?" RObin asked.

"Will she, Djaq?" I asked her. She nodded very slightly and then she said, "I need to sew. Give me a needle."

"This needle is thick... and blunt. " Robin said. "Are you prepared?"

"It is the way you sell it," Marian asked.

"Give it to me" Djaq said and began surgery.

 **~Mary Scarlett~**

 **From far away from their camp** , Allan and Will were seperated from each other. Allan continued to laugh as he brought out the goblets. Will was the only one who was concerned for the others, especially his little sister, Mary.

"Ho-ho-ho! Look at this! This is great stuff." Allan said.

"The others will be waiting for us." Will said in disgust.

"Yeah," Allan said. He looked at his best friend. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

No," Will answered coldly.

"Well, if you're not thinking it, how do you know what it is?" Allan asked him .

"I don't think like you do."

"I'm not being funny, maybe you should! What, you think Robin's gonna need us when he's a lord again? Huh? It's all right for them, innit? Much with his lodge. What are we gonna have? And what about Mary? She'll continue living at Knighton Hall with Marian for the rest of her days when Gisborne's discovered."

"This should go to the poor." Will said guilty,

"That's us now. Look, we were outlaws, right? We had a job. We've got nothing now. We are the poor. You know what this is?"

"What?" Will asked refusing to look at him

"Severance pay," Allan answered.


	29. Chapter 28: An Unfortunate Loss

**An Unfortunate Loss**

"All right?" Djaq asked after she was done patching Marian up.

"Yes. Thank you, Djaq." Marian said.

"I'm sorry." Djaq apologized. "I did not think you would be so brave."

"Well you're goign to live," I said, both reassuring her and myself, although it was mostly me who I was tryint to relax.

"Well, the bad news is you've been stabbed. But the good news is you don't have to marry the man that stabbed you." Robin said.

"And what will happen?"

"When the King comes to Nottingham, I will make an entrance. He will let me speak; he trusts me. I will present the evidence, the physician will corroborate it, and... and Gisborne will be done for.

"Well, will he hang? I asked.

"Yes." Robin answered and he looked at me. "This is man who would force you to marry him. A man who tried to kill the King, a man who stabbed your best friend!"

"Even so, I will never support hanging." I said. Then he looked at me and looked away. "What? No, tell me."

"I think you feel for him."

"Yes and he's a human being." I said.

"Hardly!" Robin snapped. "You are stirred by him."

"Stirred?" I snapped and than through my head back and laughed. "That's a hard word for it Robin. Grow up."

"You said you loved him, Mary and you're blinded by feelings.

"I'm trying to be brave.

"But why? This whole Nightwatchman thing, it's—"

"What whole Nightwatchman thing?" Marian interrupted our argument. "I am only doing what you do, but with more intelligence."

"You would have thought you would have learnt by now. Every time you go out, you get arrested... or stabbed... or betrothed," Robin snapped at Marian. "You should stay at home and do your embroidery! Both of you." Then he stayed quiet. "I did not mean that."

"You know, even my father, who is old and firm, and has a lot more to lose than you do, even he supports

me more than you do!" As Marian screamed, she winced. I quickly went over to her side.

"Marian!" I said.

"Mary, you need to leave her be," Djaq said. She started escorting me out. She then turned to Marian "And you Marian, need to sleep.

I had to stand outside while Marian rested. I couldn't stand it. To calm me down, Much had a supper bowl waiting for me with my favorite chicken soup and ate out of it.

"Mary, I need you to look over this pot," Much said. He went to the cave and returned, reporting she was still asleep. I grew concerned.

"Well did you check her pulse?" I asked him.

"She was breathing to me," Much said, but it still didn't assure me. Djaq came back before I could go to see Marian.

You think Marian'll want anything to eat? What is it girls eat?" Much asked.

"Special girls' food," Djaq said.

"You know what I mean. I would make her somethign like Mary but Marian doesn't eat things Mary eats, or rather the other way around and Mary pretends to enjoy Marian's dish," Much answered.

I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Ask her yourself what she wants to eat."

"She's still asleep. I gave her a nudge earlier, but she didn't wake up.

"You idiot!" I yelled at Much.. Usually, Much and I don't get into arguments, but this wasn't very good. I hurriedly ran into the cavewith Djaq fallowing me into the cave as I appraoched Marian and then tried waking her up. "Marian?" There was no respond. "Marian! DJAQ!"

Djaq ran over to Mary's side.

"Let me take over," Djaq said as she tried waking Marian up. "Marian? Wake up!"

"You told her to rest," a voice from teh corner whcih was Robin's voice. "You said to let her sleep."

"This is not sleeping. This is her body shutting down." Djaq said as she pounded on Marian. "Gisborne's knife has caused damage inside. I must open her wound. Marian! Marian!" When she slapped Marian on the face, the woman woke up.

"I do not feel well." Marian said weakly.

"Marian, shh, stay with me, sister," I said, but I had not called Marian "sister" in a long time. Tears came down my face.

"I need clean instruments." Djaq said.

"What instruments?" Robin asked.

"You stay here. Hold her hand. I'll be quick."

Djaq returned with her instruments, but it wasn't good enough. Whatever she was trying to do, it was out of her power. A few hours later, Robin returned with the physician and worked as hard as he could before I got down to my friend. Unfortunately, I had fallen asleep as if there was something strange in that tea I drank earlier. I woke up at an evil laugh as I walked to the group.

"You," Robin sneered.

"What did you think? That Gisborne did not tell me that one day somebody might come asking about his alibi? That we did not have a plan in place for just this occasion? The charade is over."the Physician said. "Oh, your friend is dead."

My eyes widen.

"NO! MARIAN!" I shouted and ran to her. I sat down and shook her. "MARIAN! Stop playing games. WAKE UP!"

She didn't respond at all.

"No!" I cried and sobbed into my best friend's cold chest and I wouldn't let go.

"Mare," Much said with his hands on my shoulders. He tried prying me off of now dead Marian, but I wouldn't allow him to.

"No! No!" I shouted and hugged her closer. I cried and cried and then into Much's shoulder as Robin went next to Marian.

"Robin. I'm sorry," Djaq said sadly and walked away to give Robin some time to himself.

"Much, let Mary grieve with Robin. We're guarding the place," John said. Much looked at me but I did not look at him.

"I loved her. Mary!" Robin cried as I sat next to him and both of us hugged together. "I loved her! I love her!"

We both cried in each other's arms

* * *

Robin heard someone far away.

"Robin? Oh, Robin? Come out, come out wherever you are!" The Sheriff called. Robin raises his head from Mary's shoulder with revenge in his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Robin and me continued to hug each other and cry and I felt him tense a little bit. He got up to the exit.

"Robin?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

Robin looked back at me, and a feeling of protectiveness was filling in his eyes. "Stay here and don't leave that spot."

Robin turned and to fight. I was left alone to cry. I went to Marian and kept crying at her body. I heard the sound of arrows and sword fighting. I continued to cry on her dead, cold chest. I stopped hearing the arrows flying and the sword fighting, so I came out of the cave. Robin, Djaq, John and Much had taken them out with a little help. Will and Allan were there, and I began to grow anger for my brother. .

"You! What the HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed at Will and poked him on the chest. "How DARE YOU abandon me, your friends and everything they fight for!"

"Mary-" Will said.

"No, I speak!" I yelled and interrupted him. "Where the hell have you been?"

I can explain," Allan said. The entire gang and I looked at him. "It's a woman, a mother, was giving birth to this newborn babe, right?

We were gonna take the haul. Gisborne's money," Will said. Everyone looked between both the boys. "We were gonna take it to Scarborough."

"Yeah... what can I say?' Allan said

"Sorry!" Will shouted at Allan and then looked back at all of us. "Really." Then he looked me. "Really sorry, and I'm not going to abandon my sister.

I said nothing; neither did Robin or did anyone.

"Well, we're here now. Saved your bacon, actually." Allan said. Then he looked at all of us. We were somber and silent. No one was in the mood to speak at all. Then he looked at all of us. "What? We said sorry."

"Gisborne stabbed Marian last night" I said. "She's..."

"Dead," Robin finished for me. "Marian's dead."

I went back into the Cave, Robin followed me along with everyone else.

"We need to bury her," Djaq said quietly. Robin talked, and as he talked, he spoke quietly.

"We must take her to Knighton Hall, to her father. John, I want you to... Djaq, prepare her body. Will, I need you John came over and comfort Robin, put an arm around his shoulder.

"In good time. First, we say goodbye"

"She was a good woman," Will said. I saw him crying and put a hand on my older brother's shoulder, who responded by bringing me closer. "Kind and considerate."

"Good. Oh, she was..." Much said, coming to join us closer to Marian. "She was..."

"She was all right... Yeah." Allan said, coming next to Much.

"Her... we liked," Little John said.

"Her we loved. Her I loved... I loved her and I never told her." Robin said quietly.

"Well, she knew," Much cried. "We all knew."

I stood silently, not knowing what to say.

"Well, what was she like to you, Mary?" Djaq asked.

"I don't know. Marian and I have known each other since we were children, and over time, she became my best friend. And the sister I've never had, but instead to bumbling brothers," I admitted. Will looked at me. "I'm sorry, Will, but it's the truth."

Will shrugged with just a small smile and a hand on my shoulder. Allan was suddenly ruining our moment.

"I'm not being funny, right? She's breathing," Allan said.

"Allan, come on. Marian's dead and you're making a cruel sick joke?' I asked him. All of us were thinking the same thing. "Only one way to find out."

I got out Djaq's dagger and brought it up to Marian's nose. Djaq took it from me and looked at the blade.

"On the blade. She is breathing." Djaq said.

"Eh? Told ya!" Allan said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"The physician's draught. I have heard of this before. Hemlock. Too great and the body freezes the breathing stops. But if one is young and strong, the body fights back. Comes back from the dead!"

"She died?" Allan asked.

"And came back!" Djaq cried

"Oh, that is...' Much said. Robin went over and switch places with me.

"Marian?" Robin asked. She opened her eyes.

"Where have I been?" Marian asked.

"I don't know,' Robin answered her.

 **~Mary Scarlett~**

They fashioned a stretcher out for Marian. The boys kept swaping everytime. When we got ot Knighton Hall, Edward let us in. John carried Marian to her bed and placed her down in it. Everyone covered Marian and I came down to look her over, patting a cloth down on her forehead.

"Did you really mean what you said back at the outlaw camp?" Marian asked weakly.

"Every word," I said and began caressing her hair.

"Robin, this is my fault," I overheard Edward.

"It was the Sheriff and Gisborne's," Robin sneered.

"When the King returns, the Sheriff will make his move. You know that. He will try to kill the King. Help me stop him," Edward begged Robin. He looked at the lord in a question look. "My daughter's wedding takes place in Locksley on Saturday. At the same time, the Sheriff will meet the King in Nottingham. Maybe he's thinking I and others will attend the wedding and leave him free to assassinate the King. But we must forget the wedding. We must be in Nottingham."

"We? I don't think so," Robin said.

"You, me and a number of loyal nobles," Edward said. "Now is the time to act, to stand up and defend our king. Join us."

"What about Marian? She cannot be left to meet Gisborne at the altar." Robin sneered.

"Gisborne" Will said with a warning.

We all took hiding places, except me and went to care for Marian.

"Don't lie to me!" I heard Gisborne shouting. I hurriedly went next to Marian.

Then he saw me taking care of her.

"Good mooring, my lord," I said. Gisborne looked at me and then at Marian.

Oh," Guy said. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Mary."

"You better be," I sneered. "Coming into a room and disturbing a young woman. Did you do that to me while I was sick?"

"No," Guy said and stepped up to Marian, by us switching places. "And where have you been?"

"Here," I lied.

"I told you." Edward said when he saw Gisborne next to Marian.

"She looks pale. Marian?" Gisborne said. She looked up at Guy but was really looking at Robin. "Shh-Shh, it's all right. It's only me." Marian closed her eyes. "She is unwell. I will send for a physician."

"No need," Edward said. "Perhaps the excitement of the wedding."

"Is that true? The wedding excites her?" Guy asked.

"You wanted to tell her something?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Gisborne said, "Tell her... I am also... feeling unwell. Goodbye. Mary, when you're ready."

"Wait, Guy, I'll go with you," I said. He and Marian looked at me in shock. I looked at Robin who wanted to strangle Guy right now. I turned and left with Gisborne. We were outside Knighton Hall as Sir Edward's door shut.

"Have you really been at Knighton Hall all night taking care of Marian?

"Of course I did. Marian is to be my mistress, right? And she is my best friend, So I thought t was time for the future Lady Gisborne to be looked after as greatly as I looked after you."

"Oh, that's touching," Guy said, with a taste of sarcasm in his voice. "Get on the horse,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Would you rather get in front of me or would you like me to tether you to the horse so you can walk behind it."

"Get in front," I mumbled. Gisborne grabbed my waist and lifted me up with him behind me, circled his arms around my frame and rode to Locksley. When we were inches apart from Locksley, Guy had me get off. He watched me leave to my house. When I saw that he was gone, I turned away.

I walked up to the old hill Robin, Much and I would hang out at and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to Robin.

"Hi," Robin said. "You know it's wrong, right Mary?"

"What?" I asked.

"Your Guy is marrying my Marian," Robin said.

"You remember that?" I asked him. "Me admitting I love him that night?"

"Yes, I do," Robin said. It wasn't until Much joined us.

"I knew you'd be here," Much said.

"It is my village." Robin said. Much sat down next to Robin.

"Remember the times we used to sit up here? Sit up here and say there was no finer place in England."

"Gisborne is stealing my life," Robin said somberly.

"Then you must let him. You heard Edward. The King is in danger, and what is Locksley if England can't be saved?

"At this moment I care more about Locksley than England.

"It isn't Locksley, is it? It's Marian. We must let her go. I say we. I mean you,"

"There must be a way."

"Robin, the King is coming back. And if we can stop the Sheriff from messing things up, then England will be right again. "

"Will it."

"Yes. The Sheriff will be out. You'll be in. We're talking days, surely. I mean, you'll have your lands back. You'll be in Locksley. I'll be in Bonchurch. It's not a huge estate, but it's big enough. A man could easily get lost on it, easily."

"You know something? If you want to get lost... why don't you start practicing now?"

"You don't mean that. You know a smaller man would be offended. A smaller man would wounded."

"You see, there is no smaller man, Much," Robin said. Much scowls at Robin. "You are the smaller man. All you care about is the roof over your head, the food in your belly... You speak every facile thought that comes into your head. You're like a pox on my skin. I keep scratching…but you never go away."

"You go away," Much sneered at him before turning around back to Sherwood.

"You know he didn't mean that," I whispered to Robin, watching Much disappear into the woods.

"I am right though, Mary," Robin said. I looked at him in surprise. "Gisborne is stealing my life. Please leave me."

"Okay," I said somberly before heading back to Locksley. I was starting to wonder if Gisborne was lying. I went to Gisborne at first before Marian came and brought her in. Marian left a while later and I stared blankly at her.

Then, later that night, Marian was talking with Robin. I watched them.

"The Night watchman?" Robin asked her.

"This is goodbye, Robin," Marian said. "It's time for us to both grow up and accept our lot in life."

"Are you marrying him?" Robin asked her.

"I am marrying him," Marian answered flatly.

"Very well," Robin said. I blinked in surprise at his response.

"Pardon?" Marian asked.

"You said grow up, and I'm growing up." Robin said. He looked at me and passed me.

"Robin, where are you going?" Marian asked him, but he said nothing and walked out the door. I watched Robin leaving and looked back at Marian.

"Mary, what have I done?" Marian asked. "I've lost him forever."

I went over to comfort her.

We were in silence for a while until she looked at me and then at the fire.

"Robin and you feel the same, don't you?" I said, still looking at the fire, wandering what to do next.

"Yes," Marian said. She looked at me. "You're in love with Gisborne, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little," I mumbled, loud enough for Marian to hear.


	31. Chapter 31

_**THIRD POV…Locksley**_

"Oh, Master? About your family—" Thornton was about to ask.

"I have no family, Thornton," Gisborne said before Thornton asked his question. "Only Mary, and she is Marian's Maid of Honor."

Thornton turned away until Guy called for him again.

"Thornton...Are you married?" Guy asked as they walked down to the lake.

"Alas, my wife has died, sir." Thornton said regretfully.

"Did she understand you?" Gisborne asked.

"I think so, sir. Yes." Thornton laughed.

"That is the thing, isn't it? To be understood."

"Oh, yes indeed, sir."

"I have committed crimes," Gisborne said, washing away any thoughts of Mary. "Heinous crimes, but by taking Marian in holy wedlock... I will wash away those crimes. Her pure heart...will cleanse mine."

 **Line division**

The next day, I got Marian ready for her unwilling wedding. Her dress was golden and put a white veil on her. She was walking very unhappily when she exited the house, een when I lifted her veil like a maid of Honor was supposed to do.

Be careful," Marian said.

"I will," Edward said.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over her," I whispered to Edward. "But you watch over yourself, right?"

The road to Locksley was a bumpy ride. Marian and I both exited the carriage and I waited behind her.

"I hope the decorations... the church... I hope they please you," Guy told Marian, and I was staying behind.

"They do," Marian said.

"I hope I please you." Gisborne said.

"You should not be here."

"Who should be here?"

"You should be inside the church, waiting for me," Marian said. Guy looked at me, but I avoided his gaze. "And Mary will be behind me, carrying the veil.

"Forgive me. I was unaware."

"Have you never been to a wedding before?"

"Er, no."

"Wait inside for me."

"Marian, I have dreamed of this day." Guy said before going into the church.

"Go." Marian said.

"Sir Edward?" Gisborne asked.

"He was needed on business. He sends his apologies."

I heard Gisborne scoff to Marian. She gave him a clueless look.

"What?" Marian asked.

"Nothing," Gisborne said before walking into the church.

The bells were ringing that someone was getting married. I pretended to smile at my best friends' wedding, but I couldn't take it. After Marian and Guy were kneeling, I sat back down in the seat reserved for me and they started the ceremony. Then the priest spoke in Latin, which I didn't understand. Then someone yanked at the bell rope.

"Stop the wedding! Stop the wedding!" the person shouted. We all looked at Much. "Stop the wedding! It's not the King!"

Guards went over and seized him.

"The King is an imposter! The King is not in Nottingham!" Much shouted.

"Whether the King is in Nottingham or not, that has no bearing on a wedding," the Priest sneered at Much.

"Did you know this?" I heard Marian sneer to Gisborne. I turned my attention to them.

"The priest is right. This makes no difference. Our happiness—"

"You lied to me! What else have you lied about?" Marian snapped.

"He went to the Holy Land! He tried to kill the King!" Much shouted.

"My father! I must go to Nottingham!" Marian said.

"Your father will be safe; I have made provision. He alone will be spared. You see? My influence, it benefits you. As my father-in-law he is protected. As my father-in-law!" Gisboren said through his clenched teeth.

"You are cruel!" Marian cried.

"This is wrong!" Much shouted.

"You must have legal grounds to object or remain silent." the priest said.

"I have moral grounds!" Much cried.

"Get him out of here!" Gisborne shouted. They start dragging Much away until he cried, "This man is a traitor! And a liar! Is that legal? And..." Much pointed to Marian. "Her heart belongs to another! Let her tell you that. Marian, my lady. Tell them."

"Tell them," Gisborne said.

I waited for Marian's response. She looked aback at me, knowing I had romantic feelings for Gisborne, and then looked at Much.

"It is not true." Marian said sorrowfully. "I am sorry. I know you mean well. But my heart belongs here."

"Get on with it!" Gisborne told the priest.

"What?!" Much cried in surprise. "I don't understand! This is surely some mistake!"

"You have a ring?" the priest asked Gisborne.

"He needs you! Marian!" Much shouted. " You love him! And you stand by and watch him—"

I heard him make a splash and close my eyes as I turned back. I looked and Marian was changing where the ring was. She wasn't supposed to do that.

"No, the left hand,' the priest said. "The ring must go on the left hand."

"No," Marian said as she ripped the veil off her face. "The right is better."

Marian took her fist back and punched Guy into the eye and fell aback.

"Come on, Mary," Marian said. She grabbed onto my hand and ran out the altar with me. We looked for Robin, who was returning home. He had Grey in his other hands.

"Do you girls take this man, and this horse, as your route out of here?" Robin asked her.

"We do!" Marian and I shouted together.

Much was all wet when he came to us.

"Master! The King! It's not the King! He's an imposter!" Much shouted.

"A trap! I knew it! Who's there?" Robin asked.

"Everyone! The gang!" Much shouted.

"Robin, my father. He leads the rebellion," Marian said as she got behind me and I got on Grey.

Then, I stopped to Much.

"Need a hand?" I asked him.

Much got on the back of the horse. Marian and Robin got on the same horse while Much and I were on the same. I watched Marian throw her veil in the air with Much and me following them behind, riding for Nottingham.

 **~ Mary Scarlett~**

"We can catch her for you, sir." the Guard said.

Guy spotted the ring on the floor and picked it up. he looked at it. Then the guards came to Gisborne.

"No. Let her go." Gisborne said coldly.

He realized that Marian never loved him. He realized that no one could ever love him…however, he vaguely remembered Mary admitting that _she_ loved him, but he was probably hallucinating the night they were hld captive by Robin Hood. However, Mary was Marian's best friend and would not come back to him. No girl would ever care about him again.

 **~ Mary Scarlett~**

No guards were watching Marian, Robin, Much and I stopped in front of the gate.

"We can't be seen together." Robin said.

"We'd never get in anyway." Much said.

"I'll try the east gate." Marian said.

"We'll try the west." Robin said. The two of them started galloping back. Then, the two lovers called each other and a smile broke on my face when I saw them kiss.

"Mary, come on," Much said. i looked back at him and we both entered the castle via climbing.

Robin stood in the room instead of Edward. He looked at Robin and I gave Edward a finger up on my lips.

"Do you wish to give evidence against the Sheriff ?" the Sheriff asked. H e wasn't expecting two arrows to hit the table instead.

"A clue: No!" Robin said mockingly.

We ran to the Great Hall, where I joined Marian and Edward.

"It's a trap! It's a trap!" Much cried as he pointed at the imposter king. "This is not the King!"

"Get him!" the imposter sneered.

"Run!" Much cried. All of the gang and Robin went up and the stairs. I looked over and saw Much held hostage by the Sheriff.

"Robin!" the Sheriff shouted and Robin looked at him, half-way up the stairs. "Not so fast, my friend! Sorry to burst your bubble, Hood! But...I'm sure you know how this goes, hm? Spoilt my game, Hood. Tut-tut."

"John! Catch!: Robin shouted to Little John .The ropes were coiled. Robin grabs an arrow, tied aknot. Robin shot at the ceiling and they ricocheted twice right on the Sheriff's flip flop. Much ran away. The two guards had later flew up into the air and the Sheriff was brought up to his heals. It was kind of funny, but I tried not to laugh.

"Everybody still, if you please!" Robin cried. He looked at the audience. "I think we can safely say... an audience with the King... has been suspended!"

Edward, Marian and I smiled as the Sheriff yelled for us to get him down. I watched Robin leave, but gave me a nod before walking out the door, and leaving.

 **Finally the ending of season 1. Season 2 premiers tomorrow**


End file.
